The Power Primte and Ninjutsu: Together as One
by Halloween Witch
Summary: The war between Skeleton King and the Hyper Force continues on, but Skeleton King finally sees that he is unable to get Shuggazoom while the Hyper Force protects it. So he leaves for a weak planet he found named Earth. Rest of summery inside!
1. A New World to Destroy

_**Full Summery**- _The war between Skeleton King and the Hyper Force continues on, but Skeleton King finally sees that he is unable to get Shuggazoom while the Hyper Force protects it. So he leaves for a weak planet he found named Earth. He eventually meets up with the worst villain on Earth, the Shredder, and they make a pact to take over the universe and split it after they conquered it all. The turtles and their friends and allies, along with the Hyper Forces and their friends and allies, must all come together to stop their biggest and most powerful enemies yet, or live in a universe of eternal darkness. _  
><em>

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Chapter 1: A New World to Destroy_

**Third Person Point of View (Prologue): **

_As we all know, many galaxies upon galaxies exist in the universe that we live in. Yet it is so rare that chaos and even peace can last forever anywhere. It's just the cycle of life. Good times and bad times will always resurface, no matter where you look, and it is also quite impossible to have one without the other, including the two planets that we focus on today. _

_Earth, a __**mostly**__ isolated planet from any other life in the universe is one such in particular. On Earth, there are two large sides of energy, one of good, and one of evil. The good side consists mainly of a band of mutant turtles that defend the Earth, along with their close allies and friends from all over the world and at the corners of some galaxies, protect Earth from the evil forces of a man, or Utrom alien known as the Shredder. Certainly the turtles have fought more then one Shredder in their lifetime, but the Utrom Shredder has refused to give up many times, and is the turtles most reoccurring enemy, who stirs trouble mostly in the city of New York, then tires to have it spread. But his plans are in vain with the turtles, they were taught ninjutsu by their father, a mutant rat by the name of Master Splinter Hamato, and always put a stop to the Shredder. _

_The other planet we focus on a planet known as Shuggazoom. A relatively peaceful and also quite isolated planet from other worlds, but is more interactive then Earth. This planet also has two sides, just as great and powerful as the ones on Earth. The good force is known as a band of robotic monkeys, a cyborg girl, and a human leader, all together known as the Super Robot Monkey Team. The team and their allies, who live throughout the universe, fight against the evil forces of an undead soul known as Skeleton King and his minions that he has swayed to his side. One of them was once a member of the Hyper Force, the previous leader in fact, who was draw to power and destruction and turned from the light, his name was Mandarin. For centuries, Skeleton King has faced against the Hyper Force and tried to take Shuggazoom as his own to rule, then spread his evil across the universe so that no light lives, only darkness and chaos. _

_Only now we face the problem that Skeleton King has decided that Shuggazoom is too safe, he can't not break its defenses easily and the Hyper Force has killed him at least three times, so he is week, he needs time to recover, to rebuild his empire, and a planet other then Shuggazoom to start his empire. _

_So what will he find out in the universe? That is what we are here to find out ladies and gentlemen. This is where our story begins, as darkness continues to spread, and the light dimming in certain corners of every galaxy._

**Third Person Point of View (Citadel of Bone): **

The Citadel of Bone, a ship made entirely of ooze, bone and dark magic, flew just above the atmosphere of a planet by the name of Shuggazoom. Since the very day he was born and the day his human side died, he had been after the puny, pink, defenseless planet, but every time, the planet was always saved by a group of robotic monkeys, known as the Hyper Force.

After many years though, one monkey finally saw the darkness within himself and tried to convince his team to join the darkness as well. They refused. A fight broke out and the monkey was sent to deep sleep. Skeleton King would have attacked the planet if he could have, but he was weak. Battling the Hyper Force for so long had left him tired and frail.

So he as well went into a deep sleep, one that lasted for many years, until the day the Skeleton King once again felt the team's presence, along with the destined Chosen One who was supposed to destroy him.

Many years and battles had past, and now the boy who was called the Chosen One, Chiro, was seventeen years of age and still quite alive, as well as all of his friends and allies, and the monkey team. No matter what Skeleton King did, they side of good never wavered. They stayed strong.

As all of this was going on, Skeleton King once again began to get weak once more. All of his energy had been sent sending his warriors to the battle field to face the allies and the Hyper Force. He needed to rest again, and maybe find a new world to concern first and gain allies and new powers before he could come back and take Shuggazoom for himself.

Skeleton King now sat upon his thrown, overlooking the planet below through his scepter, glaring at it with his eye sockets. He sighed deeply and stood shakily from his thrown.

"Mandarin!" He called. The said monkey was the very one that betrayed the Hyper Force and turned to Skeleton King's ways. He rushed out into the thrown room and bowed before his master.

"Yes my lord?" The monkey asked automatically.

The skeleton slowly stepped down from his thrown and paced before it, around his second most loyal servant, the first he had destroyed before the war started. "Shuggazoom is too… well protected for us to take over. And I once again lose my strength with every battle I send my soldiers into. I think… we should leave Shuggazoom for now and find a weaker planet to take over, one that cannot fight back, and then, when we are stronger, we shall come back, and take what is ours."

"Is there any world in particular you wish to go to Master?" Mandarin questioned. The king nodded and once again sat on his thrown, he needed to save any energy he had so he didn't end up dying again, every time he dies, another way to bring him back is gone, and he doesn't have many ways to bring him back left.

"Yes, while I was still one with the Dark One Worm, I saw last a planet that went by the name of 'Earth'. From what I remember seeing, it was helpless against us, but was protected by the Hyper Force when they killed the Dark One Worm. Take us there Mandarin." The servant nodded and stood, he walked for the exit of the room. "One last thing Mandarin," the servant turned back to look at his master and saw the tired look in the King. "Do not disturb me until we have arrived. I am in need of a long rest. Those pesky monkeys, the boy, the girl and all their allies have tired me. Leave me to rest."

"As you wish, my lord," Mandarin replied before left his master in his chamber and closed the entrance so none of the stupid Formless soldiers would end up disturbing him.

**Third Person Point of View (Hell's Fire; a mouth later):**

On board a small aircraft that flew through space, a young girl looking for action and adventure was at the pilot's seat, making her way out of a hyper jump and looking at the space around her.

She was thinking about heading back to her home planet Shuggazoom to visit her friends and the very person who built her this ship. Now that she thought about it again though, they were still at war with Skeleton King, trying 'end him' for like, what, the fourth time? Maybe fifth? It was hard to keep track, he just came back after each time he died.

If she did head back to her home planet, it would be a months time of travel, unless she could get her hands on a few tanks of hyper drive fuel, then the trip could last up to a few days to a week tops. Or, she could head back to Earth, another planet where she has one of her closest friends she met long ago while she was traveling. She kept constant contact with the girl on Earth, also known as Sora, for the past couple years. Maybe it was time to visit her once again, maybe the war would be over by the time she had visited her best friend.

As the girl piloted her ship, which she named _Hell's Fire_, there was suddenly a shadow that appeared over the ship. The purple eyed girl looked above her ship where the shadow lingered over her's. Her eyes went wide at the sight. She saw the Citadel of Bone slowly drift over her. She feared the worst and dropped all power on the ship so she wouldn't be found as easily. As her ship drifted below, the Citadel of Bone slowly made its way around her and never made a move to stop and pursue the girl.

The girl turned back on the power and watched as the ship before her still just drifted away. Her eye brows squished in confusion. She made a dash for her communication station and tried to call her friends back home to send them a message.

"Damn it!" She screamed when no one picked up on the other end. She sighed painfully and then recorded a message and sent it to them, hoping they'd find it in time.

For now, she planned to find her best friend and keep an eye on that old bag of bones.

**Third Person Point of View (Shuggazoom; Super Robot): **

Life was carrying on normally back at Shuggazoom, or at least it looked that way to the Hyper Force and their allies that watched over the city from the command center of the Super Robot, who still believe that Skeleton King was out there, just waiting for the right moment to attack.

The leader of the team, raven messy hair, tall, blue eyed, seventeen year old Chiro, sighed at the screen, in the motion that he was board. Everyone caught on, and they all felt the same way. A war had been going on between him, his allies and team, and Skeleton King, but suddenly, a month ago, Skeleton King just vanished. No Citadel of Bone, no Formless minions, no Mandarin, nothing. And it worried the young hero's heart crazily. Everyone did, but that didn't mean they shouldn't carry on with normal day life, they just have to be more careful.

Suddenly the monitor beeped, a distress message was sent to them. Otto, the pine green monkey with onyx black eyes that was the Hyper Force's head mechanic, and Gibson, the royal blue monkey with onyx black eyes that was the Hyper Force's chief of science, both accessed the necessary things to open the message.

On screen appeared a seventeen year old girl with tan hair that had her bangs and ends of her hair died a couple inches in black, while there were stripes of purple and black in her hair, she also had purple eyes. The team knew her as Jasmine, or Jazz as they sometimes like to call her. She was an explorer that traveled the galaxy that occasionally helped the team out when they needed it. She had also become close friends with the team as they worked more together, her home world was Shuggazoom, she often came back a few times a year for holidays and to spend some times with her friends.

On the screen, Jasmine didn't look at that happy, in fact, she looked like she had just seen a ghost. The team watched her image and waited for her to talk, but she never did.

"It's a pre-recorded message Chiro." Gibson finally told him.

"Play it Gibson." His leader told him. Gibson nodded and pressed a couple buttons that got the image of Jasmine to move and speak.

"Hey guys, I guess I musta caught you all at a bad time if you're not answering your transmission receiver." She said. "Anyway I was going to ask you about Skeleton King and the war you were facing off against him in since I had a large ship just float over mine, and it looked a _hell_ of a lot like the Citadel of Bone." She paused for a moment. "It's really strange, I never would have guessed that he would've left Shuggazoom, but I guess he finally gave up on it and is looking for another planet to try and invade, and this is why I called. Skeleton King is directly on his way to a galaxy known as the _Milkyway_. In that galaxy there is one single planet that is filled with life, a planet named Earth. I have a best friend down there and I'm worried he's heading there to try and start his empire, so I'm heading there now to warm my friend and keep an eye our for him and his goons. I expect that you'll want to get down here too, he might just pass by, but I don't wait to take that chance. From Earth to Shuggazoom, its two mouths travel, but if you fill the robot up with that turbo engine fuel, you should be here in a week, if your ship has enough fuel." She turned and looked back at the front of her ship and sighed. "Sorry guys but I gotta go, I have a bit of fuel left in my tank and I wanna use to get as close to Earth as possible before I run on only regular fuel, try not to take your time getting here, who knows what could happen in that time." The transmission then ended and the team and allies all looked back at Chiro.

"What do you want us to do Chiro?" Antauri, second in command of the Hyper Force and spiritual guider of the team, asked him. Chiro looked around at everyone and grinned.

"Let's get stocked up for a long trip guys." Everyone cheered determinedly and set off to work. Nova was the only one left when she approached her leader and looked at him worriedly. She was third in command of the Hyper Force and head in combat.

"Do you think Jazz will be okay until we get there?" She asked Chiro. "I mean, I know she can handle herself well, it's just…"

"Her temper?" Chiro supplied her with a laugh. She sighed and giggled a bit herself.

"Yeah, that. You think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she will Nova, don't worry about her. Jazz is strong, a little temperamental, especially during her time of month or if you mock her looks and people she cares about, but she'll be fine. Hell! I bet she could even take down Skeleton King if it wasn't my destiny!" Nova laughed at this with her leader and looked up at him with a smile, a single tear slipped from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Thanks Chiro, I'll go pack now."

"Any time Nova." Chiro said before he walked off to help the others in anyway possible.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hello everyone out there! I'm **_**Halloween Witch**_** and I'm working on this story **_**The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One**_** with my new friend **_**UgunsGreka Fans**_**. ****This is my and her first time writing a crossover story and **_**UgunsGreka Fans**_**and my first time working with another person on a story. I hope you like it, please no flames and **_**UgunsGreka Fans**_** will be writing the next chapter! See you guys later!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	2. On Earth

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One_

_Chapter 2: On Earth_

**Sora's Point Of View:**

Today was a really good day. I can feel it. When I get a chance to get out of my old apartment, I can go and visit my friends, especially Mikey-kun!

Oh, how rude of me, my name is Taiyo Sora, or should I say Sora Taiyo, I am 15 (Soon 16), and Japanese. I live in New York City. I doubt you need to know where it exactly is. Once I'm dressed and ready, I'll go visit my mutant friends. Yeah, you got that right, mutants. I got a mutant for a boyfriend! Okay, weird, but who said I'm normal? I got a space explorer from another planet for a best friend, so, in my book, mutant boyfriend is what I needed.

When I first met them, I was like… Conan after finding out about a BO member nearby scared, but later got used to them and developed a crush on Mikey (a serious crush). They even welcomed me into the family _and_ trained me to be a ninja! How cool is that? Cowabunga cool!

First I had no one, but then I got people (or turtles) to call family. I like them all, but Mikey-kun is something more. Leo can be an over-worry, Raph to hot-headed (or should I say too hot-blooded for a turtle), Donny can say words that I barely understand, but Mikey-kun is someone I can understand and spend time with him. Of course, Jazz I can spend time and have fun with her too, but best friend and boyfriend are two different things. Do I miss her? Yeah, maybe she could visit soon. Maybe I should introduce her to the turtles, since they haven't met her. First, I could tell them I have a friend from space. I wonder, how will they react?

Finally tying my brown hair into the high pony-tail, I leave to the Lair.

**Shredder's Point Of View:**

Those blasted turtles! They have stopped my plans for so many times. I have enough of them. If only I knew where their hide-out is, I would have them slain with my own hands. Alas, I have no knowledge of it.

"Foot Ninja! Attack me!" I yelled at them. With my command they did so. Why are my men so weak? I trained them, so they shouldn't be this weak. It didn't take long and they are defeated.

"You call yourselves ninja? Pathetic! Dispose of these weaklings!" I yelled at other men and went back to thinking how to get rid of those blasted turtles.

**Sora's Point Of View: **

I was on my way down to the Lair when my intergalactic cell phone rang, the one my best friend Jazz game me to talk to her since technology on Earth is pretty limited. I shifted the boxes of pizza and the drinks into one hand that I was taking down to the Lair and in my other hand, I answer my phone. "Hey girl, how you been?" I answered.

"Me? Fine. Listen, I'll be coming to Earth to… do a little research. So don't freak if you see an alien space ship." Jazz answered on the other side of the line.

"Me? Freak out over a space ship? I got a mutant for a boyfriend; I _can't_ freak out that easily." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, just saying Sora, I'll be on Earth in a week, maybe less. Later." Jazz ended the call.

"Later." I put down my phone_. I wonder what she is really coming here for? She normally tells me. Maybe its nothing important… or maybe its something __**deadly**__ important._ I hit my head, "If I think too much, I might turn into Leo or Don." I then walked to the nearest manhole to get down to the Lair, with the high stack of pizzas and drinks, while humming.

"Hey lady, what's a little girl like you doing here?" A few men asked me, I hadn't even noticed they had followed me into the alley way until now.

"Things I do." I sharply replied.

"Playing tough, huh? We can break that." They went closer to me.

"Fine, you asked for it." I placed the pizza and drinks down on the ground.

_-After few minutes-_

"Be glad, I _didn't_ take out a kunai on you." I took the pizza and drinks before leaving the beaten up men, while humming again.

**This chapter was written by ****_UgunsGreka Fans_****, new friend of ****_Halloween Witch_**** and a beginner writer. My first try, so DON'T HIT ME! (Hides under the table.)**


	3. Double Arrival

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Chapter 3: Double Arrival_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I had waited until the Skeleton King's ship had pulled forward quite a ways a head of me before I dared to make a hyper jump past him, so that I was about to Mars before I shut it off. It'd only be a few hours before I made it to Earth now. Skeleton King, at the rate he's going, will still take a few weeks to get here, unless his little monkey servant Mandarin speeds things up, but it doesn't look like he will.

The Hyper Force is going to be taking a while to get here as well. Even with the Hyper Fuel used the entire way, if they don't find a hyper tunnel in space to travel through, the trip could be a couple weeks, and who knows what could happen in that amount of time. Also, what if they run out of hyper drive fuel? The trip will take longer and the Super Robot will be traveling almost as slow as Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone.

In that amount of time, I'll have time to prepare for his arrival. Most likely he'll boost about how he'll want to take over the planet and the government will try to stop him, yada, yada, yada… then the Hyper Force, their allies and I will have to swoop in and deal with it and then when he's finally dead, we disappear. The people on Earth aren't like others throughout the galaxy, they are afraid of pretty much anything that doesn't look like them.

I shook my head and looked as I approached Earth. It still looked just as peaceful as I had left it. I put my ship into camouflage mode and slipped into the atmosphere. I aiming to hit Manhattan, New York since that's where I met up with Sora the last time, she can hook me up with a place to stay and a place to stash my ship. Last time I was here, I stayed in her apartment and she hid my ship in the sewers, for the most part, they were pretty safe, so I hope we get another good find like that this time.

Thankfully it was night time in the city or it might have been a little harder to get to the surface and find Sora. I was actually hoping to get another excuse to come back so I could meet Sora's boyfriend, Mikey. I've heard so much about him and seen so many pictures, but I've never met him or talked to him, never heard what he sounded like. I missed out on all the little fun things.

Sora's going to make it up to me though; I'm not letting her get away with this. The best friend needs to visit the boyfriend so she (or) he can test him and see if he is worthy, and I bet that's what she fears the most.

_This is gonna be fun._

**Raphael's Point of View:**

"Guys! I got the pizza and soda!" I heard Mikey's girlfriend, Sora, call from the entrance of the Lair. The fact that our food's here now was enough to tear me away from my vigorous training with my brother Leo, which I enjoyed a lot since I knocked him flat on his shell a few times and got too take out my anger on him, and me and my brothers all raced out to grab the food and drink from our newest family member.

"Thanks Babe," Mikey said to her and kissed the short brunette. She grinned after the kiss and took his hand in her own before they ran over and grabbed a few slices of pizza for them to eat. The two of them joined us over into the kitchen where we all sat at the counter and ate.

"Oh that reminds me, I gotta go give Master Splinter his Chinese!" Sora cried before she ran off with a box that had been placed off to the side and rushed to his room to give our father his meal.

"Thank God that Sora finally got here with the pizza, I was getting hungry!" Donny said.

"Ya hardly even eat anything in the first place Donny." I stated before eating my meat lovers pizza.

"That may be true Raph, but I still wish she had gotten here a little sooner with the pizza."

"Would you quite crabbing about my girlfriend Don? She's not as fast as the rest of us and I'm just glad she got here safe and sound, if she'd lost the pizzas, then she and I could've made some." Mikey said sternly to Donny.

"Don, you don't normally worry so much about food, just your coffee. When was the last time you ate?" Leo questioned our brother and Donny stopped eating to look at us. Leo was scowling at him when Donny didn't answer right away.

"I did have something at lunch if that's what you're worried about Leo. I had half of a sandwich and an apple with some coffee, okay? But I'm hungry now, so I'm gonna eat." Donny nearly snapped at Leo.

"Hey, this is a shocker, I'm normally the angry one at dinner, or any other time for that matter, not you guys." I laughed at the three of them. Eventually they joined me in laughing and Sora came back out to eat with us.

"Sorry it took me so long, Master Splinter was questioning me about my meditation, whether or not I did it last night, and he wanted to know for how long and if I was deep enough, all that fun stuff. Now give me another piece of pizza!" She sat down in Mikey's lap and began eating one of the pieces that was on his plate. Mikey just chuckled and put his arm around her waist and grabbed one of the other pieces.

My eyes suddenly got a glimpse of something white and orange hanging out of Sora's pocket. It looked pretty new, a new cell phone?

"Hey Sora, what's that fancy cell sticking out of your pocket? Don't like the Shell Cell anymore?" She looked at me strangely before I pointed at her pocket and her mouth shaped a 'o' shape and she pulled it out for us all to see. It looked like one of those new fancy touch screen cell phones; it was white with an orange ribbon hanging off of it with an orange turtle tied on the end of the ribbon. Donny was nearly drooling and his hand slowly crept forward to try and get a better look at it, but Sora knocked his hand away. "No touching Donny! I know you like to mess with stuff like this, but I don't wanna lose contact with Jasmine."

"Jasmine?" Mikey questioned. "Is she that girl you were talking about, your best friend that explores all over the place?"

"That's her. She just called me earlier tonight and said she'd be here soon, within the next few days or what not. She said she was coming to explore something here, but I'm not sure what."

"You know, you never actually told us much about her Sora." Mikey said, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Where's she from? How come we've never met her?"

"You've never met her because she's never been around. She's always on the go and normally doesn't stay longer then she has to. Before she left the last time, she didn't leave because of me. She was worried because I didn't have any friends and that she was the only friend I ever had, before you guys of course. So she stayed for an entire two years, and the reality of how much she missed her friends back at her home was showing more with each passing day.

"I finally told she had to go back, get back on the go and let nothing stop her, but she still hesitated. So I asked her if she could make some way for us to keep contact with each other. She had an idea and called one of her friends back home and he made her a set of intergalactic cell phones. She used to call me every couple hours, not including when I was sleeping, or text me, updating me on what she'd seen and I'd talk or text back.

"This continued until I met you guys a couple years back and she knew I didn't need her all the time anymore. She cut down on the number of texts she sent and the number of calls, but she always lets me know she's okay everyday, which is a relief on my part." She sighed. "This is going to be there first time she's been back after three years, she had only been thirteen a couple months before she had left, I was going to be thirteen in half a year. If I had to guess now, since I turned sixteen about a month ago, her seventeenth birthday should be happening in a few weeks. I better get her something for her birthday, oh and I better make her a birthday cake!"

"Focus Babe," Mikey told her. "Where does she live? Must have been more then halfway across the world if she couldn't talk to you and the two of you had _intergalactic cell phones_ to talk to each other."

"It was more then just half way across the world Mikey," Sora told the four of us. "Jasmine wasn't born on Earth; she's only been here once."

"So she's an alien?" I questioned, cutting her off.

"No, she's human, with a few twists."

"What things are different about her and humans on Earth?" Donny asked.

"She has powers, I'm not sure of the extent of them, but she has them, and she's not afraid to use them either." Sora put a hand on her chin, she was thinking. "From what I remember from when she was still here and her texts and talks, she prefers to use her electric powers and her Power Primate."

"Power... Primate?" Leo questioned.

"I don't really understand it either, but it's like their own code of right, like Bushido, but they have powers from this 'Power Primate'. If you wanted to know more, you'd have to ask Jasmine, but she might not be able to answer you either. She had a friend that understood it the best, back on her home world of Shuggazoom, named Antauri who understands it well. He studied under these great and powerful mystics for many years to learn everything and be strong enough to protect those he cares about."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Mikey whistled.

"Indeed." We all turned back to face our father and saw him look at Sora. "Miss Taiyo, when your friend arrives here, I would like for you and her to come here, she may stay here while she is here on Earth, you may as well, it is safer for you to be down here. The two of you can have the spare bedroom next to Michelangelo's room on the second level."

"But Master Splinter-" Sora tried to argue, but she was cut off by my father placing up his hand, she quieted instantly.

"Miss Taiyo, I understand how you love to be on the surface, but it is dangerous for you to be up there by yourself, and even with your friend, as powerful as you say she is, it would be best for you two to stay here. My sons will prepare the room tonight, I expect you to be here with all the things you wish to keep by tomorrow morning." Sora sighed and nodded, there was no use arguing with Master Splinter, he always got the last say.

"Yes Master Splinter. Can Mikey come with me tonight and help me pack though? I have quite a few things I want to bring back."

"Of course Miss Taiyo, but be quick, the Foot still tend to linger above." Sora nodded her head and Master Splinter took off to the living room to watch his soap operas.

"Let's get going Mikey." Sora pulled him from his spot and they took off, but not before I heard my brother whine about not getting to finish his pizza.

**Chiro's Point of View:**

We had blasted out into space a short while ago and were set on heading toward this planet called Earth. We had all the fuel we needed to get there, but then Otto brought up some problems that were going on with the Super Robot at the time. The tank for the fuel was leaking, The robot's outer armor had been mashed so much that if we attempt a hyper jump without a hyper tunnel, we're most likely shatter into a million pieces and die, or be stranded in the smaller ships we have inside.

Otto's been getting to work on the repairs the best he can, but it's been slow, he has to replace each bit of outer armor with new armor, and that takes a while. A lot of our friends and allies have been helping him as well to finish up the work faster, but even so, repairs, while we're traveling, were supposed to take nearly a week. Skeleton King sure picked just the right moment to just get up and leave.

Could have been worse though, probably right after he left, we were fixing problems with the robot after a major fight, most of the internal of the robot had to be entirely rebuilt. Otto, with the help of our allies and some of the citizens of the city, worked on the robot from dawn until dusk and he was head of the project. The rest of us who weren't rebuilding were helping any wounded, thankfully there hadn't been many, but when there were, it was bad.

"Chiro?" I turned from where I was looking at the screen before me and saw my girlfriend, Jinmay approach. She looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. "I'm alright Jinmay; it's just frustrating that Skeleton King got away without us realizing it. If it hadn't been that distress signal from Jasmine, he could've had that chance to take out that entire planet."

She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, her face pressed into my neck. "We'll get him Chiro; we just have to be patient."

"I know Jinmay." I held her close and breathed in her hair, she may be a robot, but she smells wonderful, like… fruit. "Just promise me you'll never leave and maybe we'll make it though this." She giggled at my small joke and looked back up at me.

"You know I'll always be here Chiro. I love you." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and I smiled.

"I love you to Jinmay." My built up frustration changed into passion as I kissed my girlfriend much more forcefully then she had me. The kiss didn't last long, but you could feel the fire burning in you for more, and that's exactly what I wanted.

"Hey Kid! Kiddette! Are you two done making out in there?" We heard Sprx call from off in the distance. "Antauri and Gibson got a meeting for us to go to; some plans for the robot and some ideas to best handle Skeleton King on Earth."

Jinmay and I released each other from our arms, but I still grasped her hand and let her out to where the others were, Sprx may have ruined the moment (and I will get back at him for it), but the fire deep down in me, wanting Jinmay closer then ever, well…

I don't think that's going away for a while.

**Witch's Note:**

**Ah, the hormonal teenage boy; gotta love 'em and hate 'em. Well here's chapter three people! Hope you love it and don't hurt **_**UgunsGreka Fans**_** when she gives me the next chapter. She a good person people, she doesn't need to be hurt. **

**Also, there's something I'd like to let you all in on. I love to do a Questions and Answers at the end of each of my stories now, so any questions you guys send in will be answered by both me and **_**UgunsGreka Fans**_**. These questions can really be about anything, but if you could, please try and relate them to the story, for example 'why did you guys chose to write this crossover story?' or 'how did you two become friends and chose to write together?' **

**You may use those example questions if you like, or you can ask the characters some questions too, they don't get to talk to the public that much so I bet they love that! For example.. 'Why do you like (insert character's name here)? What makes you like them?' This question can be used to if desired, but please come up with you own and you may send in as many as you want. **

**One last thing to tell you guys though, **_**UgunsGreka Fans**_** and I are taking turns with doing chapters, we've both agreed that when we do a chapter, we should at least do a short POV of our OC, Jasmine, which is mine, and Sora, which is her's. That's how you can tell our chapters apart in case we forget to sign them. **

**See ya guys next time! Love ya, please Review and send in questions!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	4. Best Freinds Together Again

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One_

_Chapter 4: Best Friends Together Again_

**Sora's Point Of View:**

"Mikey, don't even think of looking in my underwear drawers." I said to him, when I noticed that he is slowly creeping towards that particular drawer.

"I wasn't doing anything." He defended and went to get some bags.

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes a bit, before going to my clothes drawers. Yeah, we're at my place to get my stuff. A girl can't live long without her stuff, now can she?

"Where did you put it?" He called.

"Somewhere in that closet, last time I saw it." I thought.

"Found it!" He happily called and brought the bag. As we started to put my stuff in, Mikey asked, "so… what can you tell me about Jasmine?"

"Curious?" I asked.

He thought: "Yeah, I'm curious."

"Well, first her name is Jasmine, she can be called Jazz, and she is from Shuggazoom, that I already told you guys. She likes to explore and have adventures. She has purple eyes, tan colored hair with black edges and bangs and purple and red highlights. I remember her saying that her home world has a group of heroes, who are her friends, I think she calls them the Hyper Force, and if I remember correctly, there was seven of them, a human named Chiro, four males robotic monkeys named Antauri, Gibson, Otto and Sprx, a girl robotic monkey named Nova and a girl cyborg named Jinmay." I told him.

"She visited any particular place in space, we know?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe she did. She travels a lot and it wouldn't surprise me." I thought.

"Got any moves?" Mikey asked.

"She has some." I also named some of those that I knew, Electric Web, Lightning Storm, Blood Control, Earthly Vines, Earth Spikes, Ice Spikes, Fire Breath and Heal.

"Nice ones." Mikey nodded.

"I know, right?" I looked at him.

"Since she has those awesome powers and killer moves, does that mean she fights major baddies too?" Mikey suddenly asked.

"I don't know all of the baddies she fights, but I do know this one baddie, Skeleton King." I said.

"Skeleton King? Sounds like some old Halloween joke." Mikey thought out loud.

"You wouldn't laugh if you knew a bit more about him," I put some shoes in the bag, "Jasmine told me that he is an undead king or dark one that took over a mortal body and morphed it into his own, he has abilities of darkness and he has an army of some sort of ooze creatures called Formless, I think. The ooze can be a weapon itself and he has some monkey by the name Mandarin that's his sworn servant." I said.

"Mandarin? Isn't that a fruit?" Mikey piped in a question.

"I didn't name him, so don't ask me why he's named like that. Jasmine's told me before that he was once a member of the Hyper Force, its leader even, before Chiro and Jinmay came along, but he turned bad and now he works for Skeleton King and is no longer a living being." I laughed, because mandarins are fruits and he is a fruit-loop.

"How bad is he? That skeleton," Mikey helped me close the bag.

"From what I can say, comparable to Shred-head," I thought.

"Say what?" He yelled out.

"That's only what I can compare from description, right now. He's probably not, Jasmine likes to exaggerate." I tried not to make him seriously worried. Shedder is tough and someone from space like him is something no one wants. I finally finished closing the bag and Mikey took it.

"I can carry my own stuff, you know?" I crossed my hands.

"But that could slow you down. And if Foot's near, not a good thing." Mikey jumped out the window.

"Wait for me!" I followed him.

Once on the next roof top, I felt his hand hitting my shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" He began to run.

"I'll catch you!" I followed him to the next ally, back into the sewers.

**UgunsGreka Fans**

I was having a nice dream, when something started to ring, waking me up. Still asleep, my hand touches the closest surroundings, looking for the source, when finds my intergalactic cell phone. I grabbed the phone and answered it in a groggy voice, "hello?"

"Hey Sora!" Jasmine called from the other line.

I sat up, getting the hair out of my face. "Hey Jazz. What's new?" I asked as I looked at my clock, it red 3:00. "Nice timing for a call by the way, it's the middle of the night!"

"Sorry, but anyway, nothing new besides the fact that I finally landed near one of the large entrances to the sewers, I'm finally here!" Jasmine said.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, before closing my mouth. The guys are still asleep.

"Sora?" Jasmine called.

"Sorry, I was a bit loud and there are others sleeping behind the walls." I told her.

"Ah, understood. So, where I'm suppose to hide the ship?" She asked.

"Just wait, I'll come to you. Where are you, right now?" I quietly got up.

"Few miles from the Statue of Liberty. From my position, she has her back to me." Jazz answered after few minutes.

"I know where that is. Wait for a few minutes; I'll get there as soon as I can." I said and ended the call. I quickly changed from my sleepwear to some average clothes and left the Lair to get Jasmine. Hope no one makes a show from the fact that I am not in the room right now.

**UgunsGreka Fans**

I was looking for the ship. You think I would see it right here, but I can't. _Weird_. I was about to take a look out the sewer, when I hit something, and I fell hard on my butt.

"Sorry! Should have told you, that I am still in camouflage mode!" Jasmine made her ship visible. So, that's what I hit.

"No worries. Shells are harder." I got up.

"Oh good, maybe I won't have to worry so much when I interagte your boyfriend." She jumped out. I rolled my eyes at her statement but ran up to her and we hugged each other.

"Did I miss you, girl!" I exclaimed.

"Same here! Little Sora got a boyfriend. I still can't believe you!" Jasmine smirked.

"Things happen!" I shrugged.

"Awesome things," Jasmine corrected, "So, where to?"

"There is another way to the Lair, besides the sewers. Follow me." I said and took Jasmine to her ship. She piloted it over the city and she turned it back into camouflage mode as we flew towards the garage, where I was directing her towards.

**UgunsGreka Fans**

We finally reached the warehouse. Jasmine looked around. The major things that were in the warehouse were the Turtlecopter, Battle Shell, and Raph's Shell Cycle were all lined up nearly with a whole bunch of tools all around them, the guys had been fixing them up a bit before I came over last night.

"Here the guys park their rides and it has an elevator to get to it and their home, which we call the Lair." I opened the garage door and she flew her ship in. Once I closed it, I got the elevator to get up.

"Cool." She looked at it and we went in. While we were going down, Jasmine looked at the writings on the elevator walls.

"Someone should add some elevator music." She notes, making me giggle a bit. The elevator stopped, allowing us to get out of it. I listened around, there was no movement or sounds but the guys snoring, everyone was still asleep. Good, no sudden questioning.

"Where's my room?" Jasmine asked, as she looked around the Lair.

"The same as me, we're roommates again." I took her to the spare room. After that, we changed back into our nightclothes and both fell asleep, as soon as we hit the bed.

**Mikey's Point Of View:**

I was happily making breakfast for me and Sora. Leo was reading a book (boring!), Don is making some coffee and Raph is being a grouch as usually, while eating his cereal. Too bad Sora's asleep or I'd give her some warm breakfast. Maybe she just wants breakfast in bed with me?

That's when we heard the door from the room Sora is staying at open up. When I looked at the kitchen door, expecting to see Sora, I saw a purple eyed, multi colored haired girl looking at us in shock a bit. Me and my bros are sharing the same looks at her. How the shell did she…wait, something seems familiar with that girl, but where have I…Of course!

"Wait a minute, you're Jasmine! Sora's best friend!" I snapped my fingers as I remembered. Glad I asked about Jasmine's looks from Sora last night.

She nodded and suddenly grinned not nicely: "Hello turtles. Which one of you is my best friend's boyfriend? We got a lot to talk about."

The guys pointed at me, as I lifted my hand nervously.

"Good. Come with me." She motioned. Nervously, I went with her. Before entering another empty room, I heard the guys yell something about food getting burned. Guess I forgot to turn the stove. _Oops_. Jasmine stopped and held her hand before her and blew some air at the stove, the fire went out and she then snapper her fingers, the stove was turned off.

"Wow," I stated. She rolled her eyes and walked away some more and I followed behind.

**Hey, UgunsGreka Fans here. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Nightmare or Dream?

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Chapter: Nightmare or Dream?_

**Raphael's Point of View:**

I saw the girl, that looked only a little shorter then I was, looking at all of us with that creepy smile before she led Mikey off. He was _doomed_, that girl was gonna kill him. I gotta see this. I ended up actually feeling pretty good about this girl and hurried after them.

I snuck my around the Lair, following after them in the shadows of my own home, until I saw her drag him into the bathroom and close the door. I hurried up to the door as quietly as I could and placed my ear against the wood. I just barely made out what they were saying.

"_So you're Mikey?"_ I heard the girl say to him.

"_Yeah.."_ My dumb brother replied.

"_I've heard a lot about you from Sora, she says you easy to talk to, you're really sweet, and you're just the kind of guy for her. And you seam that way to me too, but I need to make my own judgment on that."_

"_Your own judgment?"_

"_I need to really see if she's right and that you are worthy enough for my best friend. Don't take this the wrong way, I don't hate you, but as the best friend, I see things that she's doesn't see. I'll see how you act when she's not around, how you mention her to you brothers, I'll see if you miss her or feel happy when she's not around you. I'm not saying that you would or wouldn't do those things, but a best friend has to give the boyfriend, or girlfriend in other cases, a test to see if they really are worthy enough, trusting enough, and are willing to cry, bleed and die for their best friend, and we're going to test that. That and I have to give you the threat statement since I'm the only family Sora's got."_

"_The threat statement? I don't like where this is going."_

"_Well you're gonna like it and put up with it if you want a good score from me to give the a-okay to Sora about you two dating and maybe being together forever someday."_ She snapped at him. _"And as for the threat statement, you better hang on to every word and do as I say. __**If you hurt Sora in anyway, if you cause her pain, if her heart breaks or if I see one single tear fall from her eyes on your watch, then I will cut off you dick, shove it down your throat so you can't breathe, I'll cut off your arms and legs and hang you, then set you afire so you'll feel the pain she felt**__,"_ I heard her take a deep breathe and her voice seamed much calmer now._ "But that's only __**if**__ you did that. Okay, that's all I had to say."_

My jaw dropped further then I think it ever had before, ye-ouch! I could feel already what she was only _threatening_ Mikey with. I felt the echoing pain between my legs from her hanging over words and could feel the heat and pain on my skin. _Damn that girl had a way with words, we're gonna get along just fine…_

"Hey Raph!" Donny called me over from where I was stand, which was the middle of the living room, and I hurried over. "So what'd she tell him?"

"You don't want to know, I'm still feeling the pain from only _hearing_ her talk about it." I shivered. "I think we'll get along just fine though."

"You're just saying that because she's a hot-head too and you think she's hot." Leo remarked. I rolled my eyes but I didn't shoot him down, he was right about one thing, Jasmine was _hot_. Her curves were just in the right spots and that multi colored hair was styled just nicely. That and I really loved her attitude, it was sweet, but she can be a wicked badass when she wants to be. And I've only known her for a few minutes.

"Hey (yawn) guys." We all turned and looked at Sora as she walked down into the kitchen.

"Morning Sora." Donny told her. "You sleep alright?"

"Yeah, all except for that 3 AM wake up call from Jazz, saying that she was here and needed a way into the Lair. I had to get up and dressed and go get her. Speaking of her, where is she?" Sora asked as she looked around the room and saw that her badass best friend wasn't here. "And where's Mikey?"

"In the bathroom, together." I told her, watching her face twist in fear with what I told her. "She said she was giving him the 'threat statement', I listened in and ye-ouch, your girlfriend there has a way with words." I grinned. "I'm liking her already."

"_The threat statement!"_ She screeched. "Jasmine! Let my boyfriend go and stop torturing him!" She ran off to the bathroom and pulled on the door handle. When it wouldn't open, Sora then kicked in the door, and once the ashes and dust from the door settled down, Jasmine walked out calmly toward the kitchen.

"Your boyfriend is all yours now Sora, I'm done threatening him." She called. Sora sighed deeply and ran into the bathroom and checked in on Mikey. He was shaking honestly when I saw him and Sora held his face in her hands while she stroked it and tried her best to calm him down. I finally had the guts to laugh at the scene and I walked back to the kitchen to finish my cereal. Jasmine was there, making herself a breakfast sandwich I guess. She had out some sausage, cheese and pepperoni. I guess she likes it spicy.

"Making a breakfast sandwich there?" I finally got up the guys to ask her after a moment or two.

"Yeah, love the spicy from the pepperoni and sausage, and the cheese keeps it all together. Gotta love it, you want me to make you one?" She asked, turning her back on the stove to look at me with her arms crossed, spatula in her hand and a grin plastered on her face.

"If you offering." I answered her.

"I am, so I'll just take that as a yes." She pulled out another English muffin and threw it into the pan. She turned away from me and went back to her cooking.

_Man I gotta start up another conversation!_ I shouted at myself angrily. _Man up Raphael!_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe it, after I had gotten through the best threat statement of my life toward Mikey, then I got to talk to the pretty hot turtle with the red mask and dark green forest skin. He's so… dreamy. Love his personality too, he's good at hiding, but not from me. I knew he was there the whole time while I was scaring the crap out of Mikey, but I wasn't going to spoil his fun.

"So mystery turtles, what's your name? Or do I have to guess?" I playfully asked him, trying start up a conversation again.

"It's Raphael, but girly, you can call me whatever the hell you want with the performance you just gave." He told me with a grin and a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So you openly admit you were listening it?" I questioned.

"You ain't gonna hit or yell at me if I say yes, right?"

"No I won't Raphael." I snickered.

"Yeah, I did. You gave him the best fucking scare I've ever heard. Sacred me too, you scare people like that often?"

"Only when I need too," I looked down at the cup of water I had grabbed and turned to face him and away from the stove. "Sora and I… we're really the only family each other's got. My family died when I was little because of Skeleton King, a bad guy from my home world. My parents were all I had back then, until I met the Hyper Force, they took me under their wing for a few years before I left out on my own with a ship that one of the Hyper Force, Otto, gave me, I named it _Hell's Fire_ for the speed its got.

"I started traveling and I made it to Earth and met Sora, when she was out on the streets after her family just disappeared, no trace of 'em and she was nothing but an orphan, one that hated the orphanage too. I took her in and we became best friends living on the _Hell's Fire_. She and I worked around for random people, good people mind you, and mowed lawns, did house chores and what not for money. We lived off that for two years while I became the family she needed in her life since her old one left a vacant hole inside her heart. I can't replace them, but I can help fill the wound.

"As much as I loved my adventures, I cared about Sora, my best friend and sister more, so I stayed, even though it killed me not to be on the go every passing hour and day. Sora saw how it was affecting me and got after me about getting off this planet and goin' back home. Took me a while to finally go, but once I did, I felt like a great weight was lifted off my heart, but then it was filled with guilt, so I checked in my little sis every now and to talk to her, make sure she was okay and that's how life was for a few years. Then soon after she started talking about how she met you and your brothers, especially Mikey, and I started to give her a little more space since she had someone to be with. Or some-ones." She looked up at me and sighed happily. "You guys have all had a good ever lasting effect on her and there's no way I can pay you back for it. I just hope everything stays together with Sora and Mikey or you'll be one brother short." He chuckled at that and I smiled brightly at him.

"Won't bother me any, its saves me from have ta beat his head in every day." I snickered at his remark and stood back up and checked on our sandwiches, I put them together and I handed his to him while I ate mine at the table with him.

"So," I tried to start up another conversation. "How exactly did this," I gestured to all of him, "happen? I know that this didn't exactly happen just out of the blue."

"Actually it did, we were actually some kinds pet turtles when…" He then dove into the story of his mutation and how he and his brothers and father came to be, I hung onto his every word, his story put most if not all of mine to shame, and he only told me one!

"Wow, and I though I had sorties to tell." I said, putting myself down. "Your story of how you came to be puts mine to shame."

"Nah, I was just as hooked when ya told me about Sora and yourself. Ya mind telling me more?" I looked at him thought the side of my vision as I had turned away for a moment, hiding a bright blush that would have been nerve-racking if he found it. No one's ever taken such an interest in me, its… sweet and funny, and I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Are you asking me to talk about myself Raphael?" I questioned him, finally looking at him now that my blush had gone down.

"If it helps, I'll talk about myself too." He replied.

"Alright, let's start with basics, favorite color?"

"I'm having a hard time choosing between red, purple and black." A bright blush erupted on my face and I did my best to hide it behind my hair. "And you?" He asked, completely unaware of my nervous state.

"It's a tie between dark forest green and bright crimson." He grinned at that and leaned across the table, crossing his fingers and leaning on them, looking at me.

"How about we talk about our adventures now? You talk about your travels and then I'll tell you about my night time strolls."

"Oh where do I start?" I wondered aloud. "Take your pick, Glacia or Peacia? I think each one is fairly equal in quality."

"No offence, but Peacia sounds too… peaceful, I'll take Glacia." He replied.

"Well, this story takes place about a year ago, when I heard a rumor about a rare type of crystal that if fashioned into a weapon, could be deadly to anyone that is up against it. It was said to be able to, on its own, cut through any material and beat any defense, but in order to get to it, I had to not only fight off the harsh environment, but I had to face off against the dead spirits that guarded them, to prove to them I was worthy enough to wield even a fraction of a piece of a crystal…"

The stories between us went on from there, and Raphael and I got along just fine the rest of the morning.

**Witch's Note:**

**(Gasp) Well look who was scaring then flirting? Does new girl Jasmine have a thing for Raphael, and does he back toward her? You'll just have to find out next time! Oh and did anyone love the threat from Jasmine to Mikey, I just had a **_**blast**_** writing that, just thinking about what I would say to my best friend's boyfriend or girlfriend (whatever the case may be) and wrote it down. I care a lot about my friends.**

**As I'm sure you can tell UgunsGreka Fans is writing the next chapter, no hitting her or I will hit you!**

**Please remember to Review and send in Questions! Love you guys!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. ChitChat Time

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One_

_Chapter 6: Chit-Chat Time_

**Sora's Point Of View:**

_Jasmine is so going to get it one day. I know she just wants to protect me, since we are pretty much each others family, but scaring Mikey like this is not the best option._

"Mikey, Mike-kun. Please don't be scared. It's me, Sora, your girlfriend. Jasmine only said that to show you how much she cares. Please snap out of it." No reaction. I snapped my fingers – no reaction; threw water at him – no reaction; tickled him – no reaction (and he is ticklish!). One option left. Just hope it works. I leaned closer to do 'last option' when I noticed Jazz and Raph happily chatting. Raph is laughing?

"Cowabunga!" Mikey exclaimed. Looks like 'last option', aka 'kiss on the lips', worked!

"You're back!" I hugged him.

"Am I seeing things? Raph laughing?" Mikey looked bewildered.

"Then we're seeing the same thing." I looked at him. Leo and Don were having the same suspicious look like we. Could Raph have developed a crush?

"Does Raph have a crush?" Looks like Mikey was thinking the same thing.

"This so could be blackmail material." Mikey thought aloud. _Not a bad idea._ Now all four of us (Leo, Don, Mikey and I) get near the kitchen and start listening.

**Raphael's Point Of View:**

Right now I was telling Jasmine about a bonehead friend of mine.

"Wait, he actually used a hockey stick to fight gangs?" Jasmine asked.

"You got that right. And he is a serious case of a numbskull." I added.

"No kidding. Well, this one time I went to Alglacia, the moon of planet Glacia, to see the rumored mysterious Snow Crystal of Alglacia that kept the planet in its wintery whiteness. What a beauty," Jasmine told me, "And hell dangerous traps. I almost got holed few times, but luck was on my side."

"You were born in a shirt." I said.

She furrowed her eyebrows: "I think I was born naked."

"No, that is a metaphor for being lucky." I told her. She gave me an 'ah' look, before she looked at the kitchen door.

"Can I get something to write on? I think I'll show you a diagram of where I traveled to." She asked.

I just shrugged, "sure." I went to Donny's desk, knowing he has the most paper supply and grabbed a pencil. Once I gave it to her she wrote, _your brothers and Sora are spying on us. Play along with this for a while and then randomly snap at them when I give the signal, okay?_

"Okay." I read the note, "I got a story and it's a keeper."

"Do tell." Jasmine looked intrigued.

"It was a while ago and Sora was staying over, duo to the fact of bug extermination in her apartment. One day, she was taking a shower, while Donny was building who knows what that made the entire Lair a real racket, so the shower was un-heard. Mikey had the idea of taking a shower himself. He took off his mask, right before he entered the shower and the next thing we know we hear both Mikey's and Sora's screams. Without the mask, Sora gave him a slap across the face, after she covered herself with a towel." I told her.

"She slapped him?" Jasmine asked.

"Only because she mistook Mikey for Don, since her hair was in her face he wasn't wearing his mask." I explained.

"Knowing her, he had a red face for a while, right?" Jasmine guessed.

"He had to hold an ice-bag on his face for a while." I recalled.

"Ye-ouch." Jasmine rubbed her cheek.

"Got once?" I asked.

"Not from Sora, but I can relate to that feeling." She simply answered. She gave me the signal and I turned to the door.

"What the shell are you guys spying on us?"

"Can't two people, well persons, talk?" Jasmine fake snapped along.

"Seriously, can't have a quite talk, when we got onlookers!" I yelled at them. Mikey and Sora already ran away from the kitchen, while Leo and Don just moved out the way.

"Thank you." I growled at them.

"What is all this noise about?"

_Yikes, Splinter is here_. He walked towards the kitchen, as Mikey and Sora took a peek from Sora's room. He gestured for all of us to com near him, which we did. When Jasmine came along, Splinter looked at her: "Miss, what is your name?"

"Ah… I'm Jasmine, Sora's best friend." Jasmine introduced herself.

He looked at her again, "and what is your reason being here?"

"I'm going to do a little research on Earth and also wanted to visit my friend." Jasmine answered.

"There is something else your hiding." Splinter noticed.

**Quick Point Of View change – Jasmine-:**

_How does he know? Is he rat version of Antauri or something? _I thought.

**Previous Point Of View:**

Jasmine looked as if battling herself. 'To tell or not' was most likely the one.

"Okay, the reason I'm here is because…" we all sharpen our hearing, "Skeleton King is coming."

I, Leo and Don went 'Who?', while Sora and Mikey blurted out 'Say what?' Okay Sora blurted out: 'Nani o iu?' ('Say what' in Japanese, since she is Japanese). And Jasmine went on explaining what the hell he is.

"And he is coming to Earth?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Jasmine sighed.

"And you didn't tell me, because…?" Sora did **not** look happy.

"Well, he won't be here like for another week with the speed he was going when I came and that I didn't want to make you worried about him." Jasmine explained her reason. "Also, I called my friends, the Hyper Force, so they will come and if Skeleton King does anything, they'll stop him. No need to worry."

"What if they don't make it?" Don asked.

"They always do, but if by the slight chance they don't, I'll hold him off until he gets here. He's weak right now since he doesn't seam to be expanding any energy." Jasmine tried to reassure us.

"But he could hurt you!" Sora looked at her.

"I know." Jasmine said, "But when hasn't he hurt me Sora? A little more pain until the others get here isn't going to stop me."

"No your not, your not going out there!" Sora argued.

"And you're going to try and stop me?" They glared at each other. "I'd rather it be me then you Sora, you've been hurt enough. Discussion over, I'm going back to our room." Without another word, the girl stormed up to her room and we did nothing to stop her.

**Mandarin's Point Of View:**

It might be seven or nine days till we reach Earth. I finally finished the engine check and the control check. The Citadel itself is going fine, with no problems of those annoying monkeys. I can't help but feel worried about my master. He is still in his thrown room and still sleeping. _What is wrong with him? Maybe…_

"Hey! You Formless idiots! Don't enter that room!" I yelled at some morons, who wanted to enter the room. _Idiots_.

**Formless are not to smart, are they? Well, I did what I could. Enjoy.**

**You can send your questions to me also, if you have them. So no need to swamp Halloween Witch questions.**


	7. Detection

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Chapter 7: Detection_

**Jasmine's Point of View (nearly a week later):**

Sora and I still haven't been on best terms with each other since that day I exploded at her with the news of Skeleton King. Mikey's been avoiding me too, probably because of Sora and because I scared him so much. To best honest, I haven't exactly talked to anyone but Raph, who, thankfully for my own sanity, he didn't bring up the issue that we talked about a week ago.

Right, now I was out with him. Raph had taken me to the roof tops, some space away from his family and Sora. Honestly I think it's been doing me good. The fresh air has been helping me think strait and I understand what Sora was so worried about, but I can't let Skeleton King take this planet, I can't let him take another family from her. She already had to strive through one heart break; I won't let her face another.

"You feelin' any better?" Raph asked me. He and Casey Jones, another friend of the turtles and Sora, along with a woman who was the wife of Casey, April O'Neil Jones, was out with Raph and I tonight as we looked out into the night sky. I kept searching for the dreaded ship I has seen a week before, but there was still no signs of it.

"Yeah, the fresh air's really been helping me think." I replied to him.

"Makin' ya think about Sora?" He questioned.

"Yeah… I'm not gonna let Skeleton King take you guys away from her, if he gets this planet, she might lose you all, especially Mikey, she'd be heart broken again, and this time I might not be able to save her from it. She needs the five of you more then she needs me, the adventurous sister who's always on the go and never around."

"Ya just don't get it do you?" I looked up to face the turtle that was my newest close friend, angrily looking at me. "Don't you understand what you are to her?"

"What?" I questioned worriedly. I felt a tear of fear run down from my eye.

"You're her savior and her light; you don't know how many times I can admit I've heard her reference to you while she's with us. She keeps talking about how great you were and how strong you were and how she'd be no where without you. You mean a lot to her too, and if you're gone, she may still have us, but she'd be beyond repair." He said with power behind his voice. "How would you be if you lost her?" I felt the dead empty feeling in my heart fill with rage and anger at that though, along with pain. "That's what she's thinking of right now. That's how she feels."

_I can't believe how stupid I was!_ In a fit of rage toward my absurd thoughts, I punched the wall of the building, because of the rage and my powers, I broke the entire wall. Casey Jones jumped back in slight fear, Raph stayed at my side.

"I don't understand Raph, why didn't I see it? Why didn't I know it would affect her like this?" I shouted at him. I had little to no control over my actions right now, but Raph seemed to expect this and pulled me into his arms. I finally broke down and cried against his plastron. I cried harder then I had for the deaths of my parents when I was young.

"Because you didn't want her to be hurt again, and that meant putting yourself before her when it came a fight. You thought that she need us more then she needed you, when she needs us both just as much." He pulled me back from his arms and his face broke when he was my tear filled ducts. "Why don't we go back so you can apologize to her?" I nodded in his arms and he took one of his large green fingers and whipped away one of my tears that fell from my eyes and he led me back to the other side of the building. "I'm takin' her back Case, don't wait up for us. Head back to April." The large human nodded and took off for his own home and wife while Raph led me down to the man hole.

Raph walked me back home, leaving me to my own thoughts, making me think about how horrible I acted toward her when she was worried for me. _I was stupid, could she, no, would she ever forgive me?_

The others were shocked to see Raph and I when I came back into the Lair at the early hour. It was only about two, we normally didn't get back until after three in the morning. I walked pass all of them and up to Mikey's room where I knew that Sora would be. I knocked on the door and I saw her answer it. As soon as she saw my face, she instantly dropped the angry face she had for me and pulled me inside.

"Jazz? What happened? What's wrong? Did Raph hurt you? Did you see Skeleton King?-" I cut her off by hugging her tightly and letting my tears fall onto her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I was such a bitch to you and I didn't even realize it. I don't know if you can ever forgive me but, if you could-" I was cut off by her swiftly hugging me back tightly. She cried in my shoulder and I raised my head to look at her.

"I'm just glad your okay. I was worried for a second that you got hurt or Skeleton King was here, and here you apologizing for what happened a week ago?"

"If I remember correctly," I told her while whipping away a few tears. "We have spoken a single word to each other since that conversation."

"Well… you've been hanging out with Raph."

"And you've been hanging out with Mikey."

"You know what; we need a girl's patrol night together. A night with just the two of us protecting the city and keeping an eye out for, as your friend Sprx would say it, 'that old bag a bones.'" I laughed at her reference to Sprx and Skeleton King and quickly grabbed a jacket for Sora to wear, and I was already set to head out since I just came back with my patrol and talk with Raph and Casey. She and I jumped out of the room and we ran past the guys.

"Sora!" Mikey hollered.

"Jazz!" Raph called. "Where you two goin'?"

"Out on a girl's only patrol. We need a little time together tonight and a patrol is just how we plan to do it." I told them, I pulled Sora out the door with me. "See ya later boys, we have our phones if you need to call us or vise versa!"

"Let's have us some fun girl!" Sora said and we ran before the boys could have a chance to catch or stop us.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It had been an hour or so since we had left the Lair and Sora and I had made up. We were enjoying our time together on the rooftops. Laughing and joking, playing games and kicking bad guy butt, it felt good to do this again.

After a while, the two of us ended up sitting on the edge of a roof and talking about random things, all until Sora brought up the subject of Skeleton King, they very one we were mostly looking out for.

"Do you really think he's gonna come here, to Earth?" She'd asked me.

"It largely more then a fair possibility, this is the only planet that can sustain life on it for a few galaxies, so if he didn't try to get Earth, I don't really know what he's doing."

"Were you serious about standing in his way to stop him if your friends don't get here soon enough?"

"If I have to, yes, I'm not about to let innocent lives die. That and I've really become attached to you and even the Hamato family; I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"But I don't wanna lose you either!" She snapped at me sadly. I brushed her brown hair out of her face and looked at her softly.

"I don't either Girly, I don't either." She leaned into my hand before she laid her head down on my shoulder.

"Why don't we just fight together?" She asked. "I mean, if we fight together, we can watch each other's back and make sure the other doesn't get hurt or killed."

"Even if we do that, we also have to pay attention to our own fights; we can't always be there for each other Sora. I can't always make sure your okay."

"Then don't, just do the best you can like always, and we can include the guys and Master Splinter too. You know, they're really good fighters."

"I don't doubt that from the ass kicking they do every morning, but I'm worried about the Formless and Skeleton King against them. Their weapons they have now won't do anything against ooze and the living dead. They'd need anti-undead weapons or powers to take them down or the Formless would just keep coming back and fighting."

"Yeah, I guess your right… but what if Donny made some?"

"Donatello doesn't have the advanced technology needed to make weapons like that like we have on Shuggazoom."

"What about your friends, the Hyper Force? Can't they make the weapons?"

"Oh, yeah, Otto could whip up a batch for them, even in the style that they use for weapons now in no time at all, but he's not here, and Skeleton King could be here any minute."

"Oh, right." We both sighed. Thinking of the undead king made us both on edge.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The hours passed by quickly as Sora and once again moved about the rooftops. The night was now quiet or to far under the radar for us to follow. No bad guys were out and about and Sora looked like she was getting close to being dead on her feet.

"Why don't we head back? You look pretty tired their Girly." I told Sora as she started to wobble.

She nodded and leaned on me a bit. "Before we go, what kind of ship is that in the sky?" I looked up to where she was pointing. I froze and Sora looked up at me worriedly, not more alert then ever. "What is it? What do you see?"

"He's here." I said simply before using my powers to levitate Sora and myself into the air and into the clouds above. There we saw the Citadel of Bone, clear as day, flying right before us.

"I should call the guys." She said, she reached for her cell phone, but I put her hand over it. "What? We need to tell them!"

"I know that Sora, but we need to wait until he's out of range and see where he's going." I watched his ship head off into the South East direction and I turned, my head in surprised when I saw him land in the hidden mountain range or the Appalachian Mountains.

"Just what are you up to Skeleton King?" I asked myself. I turned to Sora. "Call the guys and tell them we're on our way home, and tell them about what we saw, we'll talk more when we're in the Lair." She nodded and speed dialed Mikey.

**Mandarin's Point of View:**

At long last we had finally reached the planet known as Earth. I was finally able to awaken my master and tell him of this great news. His door would finally be opened after nearly a month and a half.

I walked up to his chamber door and walked inside. He slept quietly on his thrown with his head resting on his hand that was propped up on an elbow and his scepter was in his other hand.

"My lord," I called out to him; he stirred in his sleep and opened his blood colored eyes at me. "We have arrived at Earth."

"Good, land the ship in a vacant mountain range Mandarin, humans on this planet don't take to kindly to anyone who isn't like them." He told me. "I need more rest, while I do so, for the next couple days, look around the planet and gather information that may be of use to us. Anyone that may know anything about the Hyper Force or any other heroes here, or maybe some allies to add to my army. Go now, leave me to rest in peace."

"Yes, Master." I bowed to him before once again closing the door and setting out to work, I will not disappoint my Master. I will not fail, this planet will so belong to him and Shuggazoom will soon meet its downfall too.

**Witch's Note:**

**Sorry guys that it's not as long as I know some of you would want it or if it feels rushed. I finished this at 12:14 in the morning, so I'm kinda tired, and I'm going to camp before Hurricane Irene comes crashing in on Sunday. So I'm going now before I crash and please send in Reviews and Questions!**

**Halloween Witch**


	8. Evil Meets

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One_

_Chapter 8: Evils Meet_

**Shredder's Point Of View:**

I was fighting against my ninja again. They were pathetic. No wonder that the turtles always defeated them. They are not even worthy of being called ninja with being this weak.

"Master!" Hun came in, "Our sensors have sensed a massive ship that has entered our orbit and heading towards Appalachian Mountains." _A ship from outer space? Interesting_.

"Get the best of my ninja ready Hun, we are going to take a look at this ship." I walked away to get ready.

"As you wish." He bowed.

**UgunsGreka Fans**

After a few hours, my men and I finally reached this ship. It looked like it was made entirely from bones. Some sorts of ooze creatures were walking around, but they looked too stupid to waste strength on. We carefully entered the ship without being detected. They need a new security. I ordered my men to look for anything useful and not to trigger any alarms, while I went to the big doors. It opened and I saw some giant bone creature sleeping in a thorn. It opened one of its eyes. They were red and looked at me.

"What is this? Who dares to enter my chambers during my slumber?" It asked.

"I dare. My name is Shredder." I got ready to fight.

"Some sort of Earth hero?" It looked at me.

"Please, I wouldn't protect this planet even if it would cost my life." I laughed at it.

"So a villain. Interesting. I am Skeleton King and this is my Citadel of Bone. You must have been those pesky energy dots who entered my ship." Skeleton King guessed. Seems we were spotted.

"That is.. correct. I was looking for something to destroy my enemies, the Ninja Turtles." I clenched my fists.

"What can turtles do?" It looked at me as I was a joke.

"They are no mere turtles. They got exposed to mutagen, changed to more of human like creatures; learned Ninjutsu and now are my sworn enemies." I told him.

"Interesting. I got some pesky monkeys messing with my plans." He told me.

"Perhaps we can help each other. Get rid of both our enemies and conquer the universe." I suggested.

"And how will we control it? You don't seem to be the type to share power." Skeleton King asked.

"That - later. For now – I think we should untie and destroy those enemies of ours." I suggested.

"I agree." He agreed. Then I saw an orange bone like monkey running towards Skeleton King.

"Who are you?" It asked me.

"Easy Mandarin. He is our new ally. Don't attack him." Skeleton King ordered.

"As you wish." Mandarin said and asked me: "What is your name?"

"Call me, the Shredder." I introduced myself.

**Sora's Point Of View:**

We finally made it back to the Lair and the guys were already waiting for us. Mikey, of course, worried about me. Was Raph looking worried at Jazz? Must be my imagination. So, to save time, we did a fast recap on what we saw.

"You sure it was him?" Leo asked.

"I've seen that Citadel multiple times, I can't just mistake something for it." Jazz replied.

"So, he finally came. Did it look like he's doing anything?" Raph asked.

"Nothing that would be noticed. He just flew at the Appalachian Mountains and landed there, hiding his ship." I recalled.

"He could be just regaining his energy." Jazz thought.

"How long would he would need for that?" Leo got in his Leader Mode.

"No clue." Jazz shook her head.

"Can we stop him?" Don asked.

"You guys can't. Not saying you're weak or anything, but this is way out of your league." Jazz pointed out.

"We've done things before that were said 'out of our league'." Mikey argued.

"This is not your fight." Jazz tried to reason.

"He stepped on Earth, he has to go." Raph took out his sais. Jazz just sighed. Somehow, I think this won't be the right choice.

**Chiro's Point Of View:**

"Repairs: done. Fuel levels: At to the top. Armor: Fixed. Hyper Fuel: 100%. We're good to go." Otto announces.

"By my calculations: with the hyper fuel and drive, also with no anomalies messing within the system, we should arrive in…" Gibson began, but Sprx interrupted.

"Can you stop the long lecture and just tell us?"

"One day or so." Gibson replied.

"If that's all, we should get going." I said.

"Right." The team said.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"GO!" And the Super Robot blasted off into hyper drive. Hope we aren't too late.

**Well, I did the best I could. Hope it was interesting.**


	9. Infiltration

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Chapter 9: Infiltration_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I sighed for what seamed to be once again the millionth time as we flew toward the mountains in the _Hell's Fire_. The boys had somehow convinced me to fly them over to the Appalachian Mountains in the South East of New York.

"I still can't believe you guys got me to agree to this." I sighed again.

"We need intel on what Skeleton King is planning to do or why he's even here. The best way to find that out is to sneak into his ship and download the information we need." Leo said.

"Download from where Leo?" I questioned harshly. "Skeleton King doesn't have any computers, its all just dark magic, ooze and Mandarin. "If you want intel on whatever it is that he's doing, your going to have to do it yourself, and that's going to be pretty hard on you when your weapons only just beat them back, they're just going to keep coming unless you can do something about destroying the rest of them, they'll just keep reforming. The Formless, Skeleton King's common foot soldier, will regenerate if you slice it or bash it back. I won't go down unless you have powers or something in your weapons to kill off the rest of them. I have powers for example, and my friends on the Hyper Force all have something in their weapons or they have powers to increase the rate to take Formless down. Nova has a certain degree of fire abilities, so her fists burn the remains of the Formless. Sprx uses magnets as his weapons, which traps of fries them. Gibson uses drills that also act as guns to fire many different substances that he creates in his lab. Otto uses energy saws, so he blasts the energy right out of them. Antauri has the Power Primate which he infuses with his claws and Chiro has the Power Primate and electric powers. Jinmay is a robot, so she carries all that kind of equipment." I growled and looked over at him just as we were landing. "I'm not opening this ship until you agree to something, you will not under any circumstance attack the enemy, you will remain in the shadows and gather your information in the dark. If you fail to do so, I will bring everyone back forcibly and make sure that none of you will go there again."

Leo glared at me for a few moments and I only just copied his look with my arms and legs crossed. He sighed and nodded. "I agree to your terms."

"Good." I turned to the others and looked at them harshly. "And that includes all of you as well."

"Don't worry Jazz!" Mikey tried to reassure me. "There's nothing to worry about. We'll get in, get whatever info we want and then get out, all in the dark."

"Wait a minute!" Sora called as she looked out the window. "Guys take a look at this. Does that ship belong to the Shredder?" All the guys bolted up from where they were and looked out my windows while my ship was in camouflage mode. Sure enough, when I went to look through another window, there was a ship with a red mark on it that looked like a three fingered claw.

"What's Shred-head doing here?" Raph question angrily.  
>"Probably the same thing we are. But he knows less then we do." Donny said.<p>

"Skeleton King will find him; I can sense the man that you speak of. He is greedy for power," I paused for a moment and felt that the stupid man had entered the chambers of Skeleton King. "And that man has entered Skeleton King's private chamber.

"Then we better get in there and get what we need before we're found too." Donny said. We all nodded and raced out of my hidden ship and quietly snuck aboard the Citadel. As soon as we made out way in, the place was swarming with Foot soldiers and Formless, neither of them attacking each other. This was bad.

"They're not fighting." I whispered. Sora looked over at me and then back at the others before us. "They've teamed up. Your enemy, Shredder, is an ally now of Skeleton King. I don't know how this could get much worse."

"Hey guys! Over here!" Mikey called us over softly while being quiet enough for the enemies not to hear us. Mikey had found a small opening into the chambers of the Skeleton King and we all hurried over. I leaned in first and I listened in on what they were saying.

"_Mandarin, tell me what you found about this place."_ Skeleton King ordered his minion.

"_Yes, my lord."_ The orange furred and bone armor covered monkey said. _"This planet seams to be quite minor in technology, even compared to Shuggazoom. They have no shields anywhere and the defenses are pitiful." _He grinned as he looked up at his master. _"This planet will be perfect for your take over to begin."_

"_Our take over to begin, young Mandarin."_ Shredder told him, strolling around the room in his armor. _"We are a team now; we must act like it if we want to get what we desire."_

"Is this guy serious?" I questioned the guys and Sora softly. "Skeleton King would never share; he's a power hungry bastard too."

"They must be putting aside their differences until they get what they want, then they'll duke it out between each other until one gets the entire universe and the other is dead." Sora said.

"He looks so creepy." Mikey whinnied.

"I know he does, this is the third time he's been re-born and he seems to get creepier with every time." I replied.

"So what do you know about his weaknesses?" Raph asked.

"He's attached to the ship, if you hurt it; it hurts and weakens him too."

"Then why ain't we cutting this place up?"

"Is it because the walls are made of ooze too? Because if it was, then…" Donny was cut off by Leo.

"Skeleton King would then know that we're here."

"I'm surprised he hasn't found out already." I told them. "Skeleton King always knows how many people are on his ship. He must only think we're Foot Ninja's right now. Let's keep it that way and get out of here."

"But-" Leo tried to cut me off, but I wouldn't let him.

"No butts Leo, as much as I'd love to take him down, you'd get thrown around and killed. You'd need other weapons first before you could face him, or someone could give you powers to borrow. But we don't have the luxury so we have to go before we get caught. Now move boys or I won't ever come back." The guys nodded and all headed outside back toward my ship. We all got inside and I flew them back to Manhattan. Once there, I set the ship back down in the garage and the boys and Sora took off for the elevator, while I lagged behind, and so did Raph.

"What'cha plannin' on doin' now?" He asked.

"I have to call Chiro, he needs to know what we're up against and I need Otto to prepare some energy weapons for you guys, since I know you're all inching to fight." He nodded and followed me back onto my ship and I sent out the transmission.

**Jinmay's Point of View:**

Everyone was out in the command center, waiting for our soon to be arrival at Earth when a transmission was sent our way. Chrio let Nova answer it and on screen appeared Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Chiro sighed; he was relieve as all of us are. "Give us some good knows girl."

"There isn't much to give Chiro." She replied sadly. "Skeleton King has chosen Earth to start his empire on, and he's teamed up with a major bad guy here that's a crazy marshal arts master. I saw him, Mandarin and his new ally, the Shredder, on his ship."

"You went on his ship?" Sprx questioned angrily.

"How else was I supposed to get this info Sprxy?" She sighed and turned to Otto. "I have some friends I've made on Earth that are willing to help out, but their weapons cant get through the ooze. Otto, can you make them some weapons to help them out? Preferably in the shape and what not of a pair of katanas, two sais, a bo staff and nunchucks."

"I think I can do that! I'll get right to work." He ran off without another word.

"We will be there in a day or so, has Skeleton King planned anything since then?" Gibson asked.

"We didn't hear anything when we were on the ship." She replied.

"'We'?" Antauri questioned.

"Yes, the friends I told you about. You'll meet them when you get here."

I saw my boyfriend sigh and he looked back at the stubborn girl. "You better still be there when we get there."  
>"I promise I will Chiro, please hurry. We need all the help we can get with this." She then ended the transmission and Chiro sat down in the chair behind him and he groaned.<p>

"Why does she have to be so difficult?" He whinnied.

"Because she likes to argue with you?" I suggested. He shrugged and snuggled into the chair.

"I'm tired Jinmay, I'm taking a nap."

"I know Chiro; we'll keep things quiet for you. You shouldn't work yourself so hard." He never answered me because he was out cold. I rolled my eyes and put a blanket around him and the others got back to work quietly or they went back on their own accord.

_I hope nothing bad happens, please let Earth and Jasmine and her friends be okay until we get there._

**Witch's Note:**

**(Sigh) not one of my best works, but I think it fits the bill well enough, I'm tired, I'm finishing this at 12:21 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Please ignored my bitterness because of my tired mind and body and please continue to review and send in questions, we have I believe only one so far. **

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Finally on Earth

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One_

_Chapter 10: Finally On Earth_

**Nova's Point Of View:**

We finally on Earth, New York to be more specific. It was night and we were flying over the city in camouflage mode. The city was big and it looked like it never slept with all of those people still on the streets. A while ago we received coordinates from Jasmine on the location where to hide the Robot. We finally managed to find that spot. It was a big entrance to the sewers. Gross! Jasmine was already waiting for us, "Took you guys long enough!"

"Well sorry! We got some problems and couldn't make it sooner." Sprx commented.

"Alright, alright. Let's just hide the Robot, before anyone sees it. Follow me!" She walks in the sewer system.

**UgunsGreka Fans**

This city sure has some big tunnels. There was enough place to keep the Robot in one piece standing and still space left.

"Hey, Jasmine. We'll do an investigation of our own in this city, since he'll most likely attack this city first." Chiro said. She just nodded: "Okay. Just fly in the city during the dark night. That way people won't notice you. I got to discuss things with some friends anyway. Earth friends." She walks away to meet those friends. She just had a bit of a spark in her eye. What was that about?

"We'll take the East!" Johnny Sunspot said. His group being that of the Sun Riders, himself, Master Offay and a few of the best Soturix 7 Warriors.

"We can take West." Mobuis Quint suggested. His group consisted of Alianna, Nikita and a few of the Robo-Apes.

"We shall take South then." Suppa and his team of amphibian (frog like) creatures told us.

"Let's take North!" Otto said. With that, we went top side and in those directions, well… once we found the right ones.

**Sora's Point Of View:**

I was packing my kunai around me (In her pants pockets, socks and other places), while humming 'Strange Boy' – Kerli, in case of a big fight. With Shedder and Skeleton King were teaming up to get rid of us, they could send out more of their men to get us. Better be safe then sorry, right?

"Everyone ready?" Leo asked.

"If Missy-Kunai-Hider could be a little faster, we should be." Raph commented.

"You're asking for one. Besides, what if they come here? I better have them on me, then without them." I pointed out, but he just shrugged it off.

Mikey leaned closer to me, "since when I am strange?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Strange Boy." Mikey said. Oh, the song I was humming!

"Didn't know that you can tell a song by some humming." I said.

"That was what you were humming?" He asked. I blinked at him.

"I was asking about the reason you put the lyrics of the song in some journal with our picture on it." Mikey pointed out.

"Was it a dark purplish, hard cover, with some sticker like note book journal?" I asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Yeah." He answered uncertainly.

"That would be my diary." I explained in the same tone. Mikey had a face that said 'Oh SHELL!'

"I didn't know and if it makes you feel better, it was open on the bed with that page and I only read the lyrics. Nothing more." Mikey said.

"You're positive?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I only saw the lyrics and the picture, nothing else!" Mikey waved his hands.

"Okay, I believe you." I said and he breathed a sigh of relief, "And the picture was there by accident. I wanted to add it to another song."

"Which one?" He asked, as I headed to another room.

"An Evanescence song, 'You'." I answered.

I heard him mutter under his breath, "what's Evanescence?"

"Can we go? Please?" Raph asked.

"Raph used the magic word." Mikey said.

"Let's go!" And they headed out, leaving me wait for Jasmine. _What should I do? Maybe my show is on!_

**UgunsGreka Fans**

"When will you finally die Bernarda?" I asked the TV. Stupid – yeah, but that woman makes me mad. (The show is called 'Triunfo del Amor'. Some episodes are on YouTube and there are the soundtracks)

"Maybe by the end of the show?" Jasmine suddenly said behind me.

"Maybe," I said, when suddenly realized, "how long you were here?"

"From the moment, she had said something about the Sandoval family not going to be able having a chance to sleep." Jasmine recalled.

"That was 15 minutes ago." I looked at the clock.

"You got too excited to notice me." She states.

"Sorry?" I gave an innocent smile.

"It's okay. Anyway, my friends, the Hyper Force, are here." She said.

"Really? Great news!"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where exactly are they." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They split up and went to investigate." She answered, "Where are the guys?"

"Patrol time." We suddenly looked at each other.

"Did you tell the Hyper Force how do the guys look?" I asked.

"No." She answered, "Did you tell them how the Hyper Force looked?"

"No." Was my answer. _Oh, son of a shell_.

"We better find them." Jasmine said.

"We should." I got up and we ran to the entrance/exit.

**Michelangelo's Point Of View:**

Talk about weird. We were just doing our usual patrol. The same thing we do every night. And BAM! We find these weird mechanical monkey like robots in different colors: red, blue, green, yellow (or is it golden?) and white; with a pinkette girl (I thought those are only in anime) with green eyes and a black haired, blue eyed kid our age. They looked like they want trouble.

**Sprx's Point Of View:**

I've seen a lot of things and some things I wouldn't want to see. But this beats it. Human like turtles with weapons and different color masks, jumping around as if spying. I guess they could be Skeleton King's spies, but these are way too weird looking.

The one with the blue mask got a little closer: "Who are you?"

"We would like to ask the same question." Nova got ready.

"Answer ours first!" The red clad turtle asked.

"Raph! We don't need a fight!" The purple clad told the red clad.

**Donatello's Point Of View:**

We don't need trouble. Only information. Sure, I want to know what are they and what was used to made them, but a fight wouldn't help us at all, right about now.

"Shut it Don! They didn't answer nicely, so I'll ask them not too nicely." Raph yelled at me. Oh shell. This will lead to a fight.

**Gibson's Point Of View:**

The original plan was to investigate for any sudden movements of Skeleton King, yet we ran into some species I never heard or saw off. What race are they and what are they doing on Earth?

"Shut it Don! They didn't answer nicely, so I'll ask them not too nicely." The red masked turtle yelled at the purple mask turtle. It seemed as if the purple masked one didn't like where this is going.

**3****rd**** Person Point Of View:**

Both sides stared at each other, not receiving an answer to their questions. Of course, both bad tempers of the parties were slowly loosing their patience and got ready to fight.

"Well, you gonna talk or should we do this the hard way?" Raph asked.

"Bring it on." Nova said.

Lightning sounded in the sky as if telling them to begin the fight.

So they began.

**So, what do you think?**

**UgunsGreka Fans singing out!**


	11. A Painful GetTogether

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Chapter 11: A Painful Get-Together_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Honestly, it felt like time was frozen as Sora and I raced through the sewers to try and find the boys. Eventually we made it to the man hole that we desired to travel through and made it up to the surface. As soon as we closed the man hole after we were on the surface, I saw some familiar figures running through the buildings above.

"Johnny!" I called out. The figures on the rooftops halted and Sora and I raced up to greet the allies of the Hyper Force. It was a small group of about eight people, the Sun Riders, which include Johnny Sunspot, Super Quasar, and Aurora Six; Master Offay, and a few of the warriors of the planet Soturix 7.

"Jasmine?" He questioned as we came up. "What's going on?"

"We got a big problem. The Hyper Force and our friends, the Ninja Turtles have not idea who the other looks like and will most likely suspect them to be working for Skeleton King or Shredder, the bad guy of this planet."

"That is a problem," Aurora said. "Have you tried to contact them?"

"Yes, we have, from both sides!" Sora said worriedly. "We can't reach either of them, for some reason, none of the communicators or Shell Cells aren't working. We can't reach them!"

"Sora-chan, calm down." Quasar told her. "We have two other patrols that are about in the city, we shall search them out and look for Chiro-san, his monkeys and Jinmay-chan."

"It will be difficult to know when one team has found them, let us shot out a flare if one of us find them." Master Offay said. "And do me a favor and hit that boy if he starts a fight."

"Yes Master Offay." I bowed to him.

"The team took off in the North direction, you should start you search there." Aurora said. "We shall continue to search and gather the others, and then help you."

"Thanks guys." I turned toward the North and took off.

"Hey Jasmine! Wait for me!" Sora yelled, trying to keep up with me.

**Raphael's Point of View:**

These stupid monkeys are getting on my nerves. They just show up in our city and don't answer our questions. Who the hell are they? What do they think their doing? I could tell that the yellow one with pink eyes and the red one with black eyes were just itching for a fight, and so was I.

The red one charged at and I raced at him, my sai made contact with his hands, which turned into these giant red and gray magnets, and I just barely dodged him as he threw an electric ball of energy at me. It flew back at my brothers and they jumped out of the way.

"Let's dance you ugly monkeys." I growled at them. The red one screeched and jumped at me with the rest of his monkey team, and those two kids behind him.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I was racing forward with Sora at my side throughout the cold night, the lightning above our heads was crashing, the thunder's echo was booming and the rain continued to poor. My hair was now plastered to my face, as was my best friend's. She and I ran at speeds we both never knew we had in fear of our friends fighting each other.

And that's just what did happen.

We saw them down onto another rooftop a head, weapons were clashing. They were at all out war with each other. I gasped; _what if they __**did**__ kill each other? _I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they did, even losing just one of them. They're all precious to me in my heart.

I once again looked down below. Sprx and Raph were running at each other, ready to strike lethal blows. Raph would stab him and Sprx would electrocute him. I had to do something to stop them, but what?

"Oh my God!" Sora yelled next to me, nearly sobbing at the sight of her boyfriend and family fighting our friends. "Jazz, _what do we do?_"

"I'm thinking! Just give me a moment Sora, please!" I begged her as I tried to milk away the migraine I had right now.

"We don't have a minute! They're going to kill each other!" She screamed and my world and mind crashed from there. I couldn't think anymore and I charged for the two of them. I barely heard Sora's shouting from behind me or the grunts of the battle.

As the two of them were about a couple feet away from each other, ready to strike, I jumped between the two and felt Raph's sai pierce through my knuckles and forearm, while bending back my wrist as far back as it would go, and in my other hand, I held back Sprx magnets and absorbed the large electrical shock within me.

The force of both attacks was so strong I was forced down onto my knees, still attached to both of their weapons. I sighed and looked back at their terrified faces.

"If anyone takes another strike against another, I'll personally slit that girl or guy's throat."

**Third Person Point of View:**

The world stood still as the monkeys, humans and turtles all looked at the multi colored haired girl on her knees with her hands within weapons, halting their attack, and glaring at all of them.

"Jasmine!" Sora screamed as she bolted forward and raced to check her best friend's hands. Sora helped wounded Jasmine pulled her friend hand from Sprx's magnet and then she helped her pull the sai out of her forearm and bended her wrist back slowly before pulling the sia out all together. One hand was black while the other was red.

Sprx and Raph stood in fear around the girl, a close friend to them both that they valued at lot, they had just harmed. Raph finally snapped and hit the ground with his fist. His tears were masked by the ever fast falling rain.

"I did it again!" He shouted. "I can't believe I did it again! First Mikey, then Leo, and now Jazz! _What the hell is wrong with me?_" He screeched out into the night at the top of his lungs, and all the others could do at this moment was watch.

"Is there still evil inside of me?" Sprx questioned as he looked at his own hands in fear. "Any more powerful shock and I would've killed her!" Tear leaked form his own eyes into his fur with the rain and Nova ran over to him, pulling him into her arms and trying to whisper words of comfort as he cried.

The other teams of the Hyper Force soon arrived at the scene and allies of the turtles that lived on planet came when they heard the ruckus. April and Casey Jones, Master Splinter, Angel, even Karai, who had given up on her father and his evil and had once again become friends of the turtles and an ex-Foot ninja, along with her fiancé Dr. Chaplin. Everyone was stunned by the situation and only watched as it all focused on the strange girl that came to Earth, who had both her hands a different color then they shouldn't be.

**Jasmine's Point of View: **

The pain was excruciation in both of my hands right now; I couldn't feel them at all. The one hand Raph had stabbed I felt the wind and rain flowing through, not a natural feeling mind you. It like passing peroxide over a wound to wash away the blood, only it's inside of you, and more painful then ever. With my other hand that Sprx had fried, I felt the electrical shock mess up all the nerves in my hand, I couldn't move it if I wanted to. _I may never me able to move it again._  
>Sora was tending to them right now; she had placed some bandages in her pocket for if such a tragedy happened tonight, along with her Kunai knives for protection. She wrapped up both of my hands and through the one that was stabbed, blood soaked through it. The rain didn't help either it soaked through the bandages, though it did provide a slight relieving comfort for my black hand, it felt like there was a fire inside of it, and the wet bandages provided a soothing cover to them.<p>

When Sora had done all she could, especially out into this rain, she suggested we all head back to the Lair. All groups and people around us agreed, save for Nova who still tried to comfort Sprx and Raph who cried on the other side of the roof, as far away from me as possible.

"Sora," I whispered to her. "You and the others go along ahead. I need to talk to Raph and Sprx."

"But your wounds-" I cut her off.

"I don't care Sora, they come first. I'll come right back to the Lair so Donny can look me over, but Raph and Sprx need some help now."

"Okay." She sighed. "Please don't take to long. You'll just make it worse on yourself it you end up with a cold from the rain."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Everyone the followed after the turtles and Sora, all except for Nova and I, along with the two downers.

"Raph, Sprx." I called out to them. Sprx raised his head from Nova's shoulder and looked at me.

"Jazz, what the hell came over me? Why didn't I stop?" He was breathing harshly and I could only imagine the pain and guilt on his shoulders right now and in his heart.

"You couldn't have." I told him. He looked up to me in fright. "Sprx you were focused on Raph, you were focused on fighting him. I'm the one who jumped in-between you guys. The only one's fault it is, is mine."

"No! We should've stopped!" Raph shouted. "I should've stopped. Now you lost your hand because of me…" I sighed and walked over to him. He wouldn't look at me at first, but he did when he saw I was trying to use my hands. He stopped them and held them gently in his own. "Don't use your hands, save 'em so maybe ya cause them again."

"Raph, you and Sprx have to listen to me, and don't look away from me." I snapped at him when his eyes trailed down to his feet. My faced softened and I raised my bloodied hand so that my wrist could stroke the side of his face. "It's only my fault because I got in the way. I was more worried about the two of you hurting each other when you were going to be allies. That's why I threw myself before you both. I'd rather it be me hurt then you two. Sprx, I did it because your one of the closest friends I have, and you always know how to make me smile." Sprx slightly smiled at that and cried some more. I turned to Raph. "And Raph, I did it because… you've become the best friend who really understands me, after so long of being alone and on my own. I did it because I have strong feelings for you." His eyes widened. "I did it because… I love you." He froze at that, and I took the moment into my own hands…

And I kissed him.

**Witch's Note:**

**Ha ha! I finished it and I left you guys with another cliffy! What do you think Raph thinks of this? Will Sprx and Raph ever forgive themselves for hurting Jazz? Will Jasmine and Raph get together as a couple? Let's find out next time!**

**Remember to Review and send in Questions! We want as many as you guys can send in!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	12. Explinations

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One_

_Chapter 12: Explanations_

**Sora's Pint of View:**

This storm was strong. I could see the drops of water bounce from the ground. I looked over our friends, who looked a little surprised. Another lightning shined through the sky.

"Let's go to the Lair. This storm won't let go and we don't need anyone to catch a cold." I heard Leo say. I looked at the four behind us, when I saw Jasmine kiss Raph. _Am I seeing things? _I slapped my face and looked again. _Nope. _This is something you won't see everyday_. I have to tell Mikey! Blackmail!_

"Dare ya," I put my hands on Mikey's eyes.

"April? No, Angel." He guessed. I pouted at that.

"Ah, Sora!" He turned around. He sure likes to play with me, just as I with him. I whispered what I saw and he looked in that direction.

"Shell. Let's tell the others!" We ran to tell the rest.

**Raphael's Point of View:**

This is definitely something a turtle can live through. Jasmine, the hot, tough, amazing girl, kissed me! I saw that Sprx and Nova turned away to give us a little privacy, but I still could see that Sprx was trying to take a small look at us kissing.

Speaking of kissing, Jasmine is one awesome kisser! I got these feelings turning around in my stomach like a washing machine. _I think I love her_.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

"Wow." I just breathed out and she smiled.

"So…"

"I think I feel the same for you." I blurted out making the two look at me. Jasmine just smiled at me. Another lightning shined through the sky and the rain seemed to get stronger.

"Let's head back to the Lair or we'll be wet to the bones." I said and we followed the others.

**Jinmay's Point Of View:**

The Lair was really big underground cavern. It was old, but it looked like you could live here. There were a lot of things, low tech things, around the Lair. Donatello, or Don, told us about the security systems he built in. Somehow he reminded me of Otto in this field.

When we got to the Lair itself, we had a little meeting/explanation. Looks like we attacked the Earth friends of Jasmine, who were having problems with their own enemy, someone by the name 'Shredder'. What's with bad guy's and lame names? Oh, and did I mention how stupid we felt when we found out that the enemies of our enemies ally was supposed to be the allies if Earth? You got no idea how I felt.

"And, no matter how many times we fight him, he keeps coming back for more!" Mikey added to the explanation Leo was telling.

"Sounds like they got their own Skeleton King." Sprx compared the returning thing.

"What did you found out when you infiltrated the Citadel?" Gibson asked.

"Only that they've teamed up and plan on getting rid of their worst sworn enemy's, then later take over the universe and then start thinking on who will rule." Raph told us.

Later, we started to make the infiltration/annihilation plan to win the war. Donny, Otto and Johnny Sun Spot went to the Robot to make some weapons for them. Well, with not anything else to do right now, we started to train with Master Offay and Master Splinter. Maybe we could also see how much of good fighters they are, but not exactly against us.

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Either way enjoy it.**

**UgunsGreka Fans out!**

_**Also guys, quick question from Halloween Witch and UgunsGreka Fans; we wanted to know what you guys thought of their being a sequel?**_

_**Please send in questions! We NEED them! And your answer to our question! And also, future chapters (besides the most recently put up ones) will possibly be put up later on due to school starting up again and other projects in our lives. So be patient if we don't have a chapter up right after he last one the day before.  
><strong>_

_**Halloween Witch**_


	13. A New Way of Fighting

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Chapter 13: A New Way of Fighting_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

To be together with Raph… it was an unexplainable feeling. I felt as if nothing could go wrong as long as he was by my side. He was never grouchy when we were together and we joked and played like little kids. I'm sure that Sora and the others soon got very sick of the two of us. I know Chiro was, because it was hard to focus with this new found love. I guess now he knows how I and the others felt when he and Jinmay got together.

At this moment, it was the next day, after most of a entire day of training, both Master Splinter and Master Offay finally give us some rest, knowing that we'd need all that we could get. Instead of heading to the spear room, I headed to Raph's. He was already asleep when I got there and I crawled in his hammock with him. It was really warm because as soon as I curled into him, he wrapped me up in his arms and legs and I was softly crushed into his plastron.

He woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom I think and I felt him freeze when he saw me there. I had felt him slowly get out of bed and I lost my warmth. It made me wake up and I looked around for him. He came back eventually and asked me why I was sleeping in his bed. 'Did I want others to think I slept with him after only _just_ getting together and only knowing each other for a little more then a week?' He also asked me.

I told him they can think what they want, but we know the truth, that we're not ready for that, but I do want to be with him, because he's warm and I loved him. He then let it slide and crawled back in and I smiled when I curled into him and slept soundly that night.

When the morning came, Raph wasn't there and I dragged myself from his hammock and went down stairs. We had a lot of people in the Lair now. It was like a giant convention to save the world. People of all different races and kinds were about the kitchen, the humans (myself included) were the major population. Next in line was the robots, since there were the monkeys and Jinmay, then came the turtles (my boyfriend, I feel so jittery saying that, including) and the frog/amphibian people, then everyone else.

I traveled down into the kitchen where Raph was eating a breakfast sandwich. He grinned when he saw me and I smiled brightly back. I saw he had two on his plate and beckoned me forward. I walked over to him and prepared to sit in the chair next to him when he surprised me and pulled me into his lap.

"Thanks for breakfast Raphie." I told him.

"So now you're gonna call me that?" He asked.

"If I remember correctly, you said I could call you anything I want." I reminded him. "But that means its only mine to use. If I catch anyone else using my name for you, I get to kick their ass from here to Ranger 7." He laughed and pulled me into his chest while I ate.

"I bet, by the way, what kind of planet is Ranger 7"

"It's the moon of Shuggazoom, the planet I came from. The Hyper Force uses it as fuel stop and a place to put the prisoners they capture."

"Ah." He sighed. He shifted me slightly in his arms and held up my hand that I couldn't move and, like I had predicted, I'll never be able to use my charcoaled hand on my own again. Donny had checked them both over last night and said I shouldn't be using either of them, so I have to use my powers over earth and nature to control vines to carry food for me so I can eat.

I put down my sandwich and I raised my wrists to stroke the side of his face. "I'm okay Raphie, I'm okay. I'm going to be fine and I'll be able to us my hands in a few months."

"I know that. It's just that I still feel like a shit for stabin' you like that."

"Raph, please stop worrying about it. I'll make do, no need to worry, okay."

"But-" I cut him off with a kiss, one that as not as gentle as the one I had given him last night, I needed him to stop focusing on my wounds and what he did, and focus on other things.

"Don't worry about that right now, worry about Shredder and Skeleton King, worry about what we're gonna do. After we get ride of the two of them, we'll talk about this more if you want, okay?"

"Alright," he sighed. "You promise we'll talk about this later right?"

"I promise, on my life Raphie."

"Dude! You called Raph 'Raphie'! He doesn't let _anyone_ call him that!" I heard Mikey exclaim from the other side of the kitchen with Sora before he ran over to us. "Does that mean I get to call you Raphi-" He was cut off by my plants grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. He cried out in pain and others in the Lair looked at us.

"That _my_ nickname for him Mikey, no one else's. Find another." I hissed at him before allowing the vines to let go. He wobbled back over to Sora and the others around the Lair continued to stair at me.

"I… think ya over did it a bit there Jazzy." Raph told me. I rolled my eyes and looked.

"And what did I just tell you?"

"That Raphie's your nickname for me and no one else's, if anyone uses it, like numbskull Mikey, you'd kick their ass from here to Ranger 7."

"That's my Raphie." I cooed. He just rolled his eyes and held me close on his lap as we finished breakfast.

When everyone was sure that there wasn't going to be anymore fighting, they all went back to their own conversation, all except for a certain raven haired leader of a team of monkeys who kept his eye on me the rest of the morning.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"The technology is amazing that you have in just these little weapons!" Donny said excitedly as he, Otto and Johnny Sunspot carried the new weapons into the dojo for the boys. I was leaning on Raph right now and Sora was in Mikey's side. The two of us grinned as we saw the new weapons, ones we didn't need since Sora had her special Kunai knives that Gibson made for her and I had my powers.

"Actually, this stuff I made using some older parts I had since most of the new stuff when the Super Robot's Outer Armor and interior when it was smashed to little pieces." Otto was telling him. "So I didn't have all the parts and metals I needed to make these the best weapons I can make, but their better then what they could be."

"But these are still amazing." Donny sighed in wonder.

"Spend a few months on Shuggazoom and you won't." Johnny said to them as he handed Leo a set of sky blue energy katanas. Leo swung them around a little bit before bowing to the two of them.

"Thank you for these weapons, I'll take good care of them." Leo told them.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll upgrade them for you once I get some new parts." Otto told him. He then came over to Raph and I and hand him his new sais. The spiked a bright crimson energy and Raph eagerly took them. I slipped off of him so he could get up and try them. He started running through a few moves before grinning at Otto and Johnny.

"These things work great!" He chuckled and ruffled the green monkey's head and the mid teenage Johnny's hair. Otto grinned back and Johnny just rolled his eyes. Don already had his violet colored energy bo staff in his hands and twirled it happily in his hands for a minute or two while running through a few moves.

"Fascinating…" He trailed off in wonder of his new weapon. Johnny chuckled and walked to a jumping Mikey, who Sora had release from her grip so he could get his weapons. He was handed nunchucks that were made with orange energy. He spin them around and uses them, with a smirk, to hit Raph upside the head. Before Mikey could run away, I used my vines to grab him and hold him within a certain distance of me. He cried out in fear and Raph grinned before tackling him.

"Maybe you'll think twice about what you're gonna do now ya little twerp because I got Jazzy now to hold ya still while I beat the _shit_ out of you." Mikey nodded nervously and Raph dropped him to the floor. Mikey groaned in pain and Sora sighed before she walked over to him and made sure he was okay.

"I think you guys will be okay now in this fight." I snickered.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hello people! The big battle is coming up soon, but first, a chapter from my partner who will take you behind the scenes of an evil plot! Bye-bye!**

**Remember to Review and send in questions! We only have a couple! Help us! We need more! Pretty Please! **

**Also, I'm going away this weekend to camp, and there is no internet there, so I put this chapter up early for you guys and that should hold you until Monday. **

_**Halloween Witch**_


	14. Mixed Minons

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One_

_Chapter 14: Mixed Minions._

**3****rd**** Person's Point Of View:**

Hun, being the obedient servant to his master, was right now looking at some of those formless minions. They were tough, but at the same time, weak. They were strong, but they got no brain to think up a strategy.

On the other hand, the foot ninja were making good strategies, but were weak.

Both had a plus and a minus; one added a bonus to the other. These two thoughts were spinning in his mind, until he, you could say, got a light bulb above his head.

"That's it!" He went to his master.

"What is it Hun? Can't you see I am in the middle of the planning to destroy those turtles?" Shredder asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got an idea that might seem interesting to you." Hun said.

"Do tell." Shredder said.

"I noticed some flaws in the soldiers and minions. Both have one skill while they are bad at the other thing, while the other minion is vice versa. Maybe they could be somehow combined." Hun suggested. Both dark masters thought about it. It was a really good idea. They wouldn't suspect a thing about it. Perfect idea.

"Impressive idea. What do you think?" Shredder asked Skeleton King.

"I must admit, it is a good idea. They would never suspect such a turn of things." Skeleton King grinned a wicked grin.

"Get the Foot Ninja to the ooze pool." Shredder commanded Hun.

"And get Mandarin and someone tell him the plan!" Skeleton King barked his order. Hun bowed and went to get the ninja, while Mandarin ran to his master to make sure he understood what was ordered. Once it was cleared, he went to combine the ninja with the ooze.

**UgunsGreka Fans**

"Who would've guessed that you would come up with something like this?" Mandarin said.

"Don't like it? Well my master liked it and it is a good idea." Hun frowned at the monkey/skeleton/demon thing.

"Your master wasn't the only one to like it, you know?" Mandarin commented. The ooze started to mix with one ninja changing him. He screamed in pain as the changes happened and when the scream died down, talk about ugly! It had the same ninja outfit, but its hands were now ooze like, some ooze and bones around the arms, legs and torso, and it looked like it had few more eyes of ooze on it.

"Good idea, but ugly creature." Hun commented.

"What did you expect? This is the first time anyone has dome something like this. So, of course, the result might be…a little ugly." Mandarin looked at the thing, but on the inside agreed. It looked ugly.

"Better hope, the masters likes it." Hun went to report the results to the 2 evils.

"And not want something else." Mandarin commented to himself.

**Well, this was the best I could do.**

**UgunsGreka Fans signing out!**


	15. Citadel of Bone

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Chapter 15: Citadel of Bone_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

With my healing ability, my wounds didn't hurt as much as they had previously, which honestly came in handy when I was asked to fight some of the others. My hands were still deadly sore, but I pulled through it. I still couldn't move my black hand on my own, which had now brightened to a black-purple color. And as for my hand that had three puncture wounds in it, those were covered in scabs now and most of the holes were healed with my constant healing them, but their still sore. I can't take hits there or else I'm down for a _while_.

Now that everyone had tried together for the past few days together, we all deemed that we were ready for the big fight. The guys all had weapons they could use against the Formless. Even Master Splinter and Sora were given some weapons to help them. Otto made Sora a dozen yellow energized Kunai knives and Master Splinter was given a white energy sword.

We were now on our way to face the two of them right now. Our plan to first get into the Citadel of Bone and start making our way to the thrown room was to use the Super Robot as a distraction on the outside and the rest of us in small ships and groups will split up and search the ship.

My group was already together as well, I was with Raph, Mikey and Sora. We were one of the three groups that were supposed to head for the thrown room to take down Shredder and Skeleton King. The other two groups were Alpha Team, which included Chiro, Antauri, Leo, Master Splinter and Otto. The other group, Beta Team, was made of Nova, Sprx, Jinmay, Gibson and Donny. We were called Delta Team (much to Mikey's disappointment).

Our smaller ship waited behind some of the rocks that were around the Citadel of Bone. I sat at the controls with my hands ready to blast us forward in camouflage mode to land on the ship while it faced the Super Robot.

"How much longer do we gotta wait?" Mikey whinnied for the fourth time.

"If you ask that question one more time, you won't live to _see_ that battle!" Raph hissed at him. Mikey shut up once more, but he still looked back at me for the answer.

"We have to wait until they fire upon the Citadel, that's our signal, and then we blast toward the ship and look for those idiots who are trying to take Earth from us." I sighed, telling him for the fifth time now.

"Jasmine look!" Sora suddenly yelled. We all turned to look and saw missiles shot at the Citadel. It responded back by firing back at the Super Robot.

"Hold on tight you guys!" I shouted. I suddenly threw the ship on highest speed and it jumped off the ground and blasted toward the Citadel of Bone. On the blind side of the ship, we landed in one of the few un-guarded entrances. Once there I left the camouflage on and turned the ship off instantly

Once it was off, the four of us jumped form the ship and we took off in the only open hallway here in the room made of ooze and bone. The hallways seamed to go forever and these were much more guarded then the place where we had placed my ship. Foot Ninja and Formless were all over the place in many different shapes and forms. We snuck around most of them, closer to the heart of the ship when we head a loud cry. It was monstrous and most certainly not human.

Three more of those cries followed the last one and we watched from our hiding spot and watched as what I guess we could call a Ninja Formless walked down the hallway. We saw that there were three of them, and honestly, it scared me quite a bit to see that creature. Normally, Formless are pretty dumb, but they got plenty of strength to take down a large group of people, even in its dumb state. And a Foot Ninja, from what Raph told me, were very smart, but most often not very strong. Skeleton King and Shredder must have put a few of them together, creating the ugly and powerful beast before us.

"It's a good think that they can't see us." Mikey said. I saw the Ninja Formless halt and they looked around. I saw that Mikey was about to say something else when I raced over to him and covered his mouth. I held a finger to my mouth and he nodded.

We went down into the same tunnel that the Ninja Formless had walked down, and soon it was only the three of them in this long hallway and us. We knew that the three of them would lead us to Skeleton King eventually.

The Citadel shook slightly. The missiles were having their affect on this ship. It shook constantly now, even it was just a little bit to our senses, but it knocked dust and dirt from the ground into the air and it circled around us. I covered my nose and I turned back to face the others just as I got a sneeze in the face. I looked up at Mikey and glared at him, Raph was pretty pissed too.

The Ninja Formless turned around and saw us and charged. They swung at us quickly and without fear. The others drew their weapons while ten balls of fire suddenly appeared around me and three flew at the Ninja Formless. They cried out in pain, but continued to run forward.

"If we get out of this mess I'm gonna kill you Mikey!" I snapped at him as I threw more fire balls at the Ninja Formless.

"Don't worry Jazzy; I'm planning on holding him down for ya." Raph told me and I gave him a brief smile before we turned back to our enemies. I just barely jumped out of the way when one of their attacks came my way. A sword of ooze short out of the center of its hand and it swung it at me with incredible strength. I barely had enough time to dodge it, thankfully Raph got in its way with his red sais and blocked the attack as I jumped back and shot out 'Fire Breath' at them, one of my most powerful attacks. The Ninja Formless screamed as it was burned down to the ground into a puddle of ooze. Raph looked shocked and Mikey looked terrified.

"You just killed him!" Mikey yelled. "I know these guys are bad and all, but you don't have to kill him!"

"He's not alive anymore Mikey." I snapped at him. "He died the second he let the ooze become one with himself. It only served its masters. Look here," I pointed at the remains. Sora and Raph kept the two other Ninja Formless busy while I showed Mikey the dead one. No burn marks were on the skin of the pale corpse. "See Mikey?" I held up the arm and sliced it, and Mikey looked like he was going to hurl when he saw me do that, or when he saw the ooze flow from down his arm. "He had no soul, and he's been dead for at least twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Saving them is killing them." I stood up and left Mikey where he was and ran back to help my best friend and boyfriend.

The two other Ninja Formless were getting at them hard. I raced forward took one of the Kunais I took from Sora and used it to cut my wrist. Blood poured form the wound, I controlled that blood and they turned into frozen blood needles. I threw them at the other two Ninja Formless, and once the frozen blood was injected into the enemy, I used my powers to explode them. The two other Ninja Formless sloshed about the place before withering into the ground and left two dead human Foot Ninjas where they once stood, both dead as well.

I breathed deeply as I let my healing powers rush to my wrist to heal the cut and stop the bleeding. Raph quickly ran over to me to make sure I was alright with Sora right on his tail after she knew Mikey was okay. He grabbed my good wrist and without realizing it, he gave me some of his energy to help me heal faster. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Raphie." He blinked, unsure of what he did and how to respond. I rolled my eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips before continuing down the tunnel. "You guys coming or what?"

Raph shook himself out of his daze and ran after me with the other two on his heels. At the end of the hallway that the Ninja Formless were guarding, we saw one of them many entrances to Skeleton King's chamber. We were finally here.

"Not so fast intruders!" It was then that a large human jumped from above to the ground in front of us. When we next looked, I saw Mandarin hanging onto the large human's neck, which seamed to be five times the size of the small undead monkey. The human in turn looked to be ten feet in height and as if he had been on steroids his entire life. Blond, braided hair was pulled back behind his head and thick, black clothing covered his large body that was nearly as long as he was tall. On one arm he had the tattoo of a large purple dragon and on the other arm; he had the mark of the Foot in red.

"Hun?" Raph questioned. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Well Raphael, I'm back serving my master and his master." The large man pointed to Mandarin before he brought his hands together and started cracking his knuckles. "Its rematch time _reptiles,_ let's fight."

And he charged.

**Witch's Note:**

**I bet you guys really hate me for doing all these cliff hangers, oh well; they really give you a rush. Only a couple chapters left, getting ready for the end?**

**Please review and Send in Questions! We still only have a few!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	16. Delta vs RightHands and Cliffy

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One_

_Chapter 16: Delta vs. Right-Hands and Cliffy_

**Sora's Point Of View:**

_We made it in the base – check. Got in with minimal problems – check. Nearing both enemies – still in progress. Meat both right hands of them – check. Great. _Hun and, I guess that is, Mandarin is now blocking our way to the thrown room. Oh, and Hun is charging right at us! We quickly jumped away from his path and got ready to fight him. Well, Raph was ready for a rematch and charged at him.

"Need any help?" Mikey asked.

"I can take care of him!" Raph replied and took out his new cool sais to attack Hun.

"Then we'll take ugly." Mikey said.

"Hey!" Mandarin said and attacked us.

"You just had to insult him, didn't ya?" Jasmine asked and Mikey just shrugged.

"Electric Web!" Jasmine threw the said web at Mandarin, but he dodged it.

"Not getting away ugly!" Mikey managed to catch his leg by spinning a nunchuck around his ankle, throwing him on the ground. I tossed my kunai at him to nail him on the ground.

"Giving up yet, reptile?" Hun asked.

"Not in ya dreams!" Raph wrestled with him.

"Should we help him?" Mikey asked.

"Yes." Jasmine said and attacked with Fire Breath. Hun sniffed the air: "You smell something burning?"

"Yea, your hair!" Raph announces. Jazz got Hun's hair on fire!

"Put it off, put it off!" Hun told us.

"Okay. Ice Spikes!" Jasmine got few spikes aiming for his neck, while his hair got put out.

"Nice catch." Raph commented.

"I wanna learn that!" Mikey said.

"Shut up shell-for-brains." Raph told him, and I showed him a kunai, aimed at his head. That shut him up. Jasmine did Lightning Storm on both of them, putting both of our enemies out of commission.

"Let's go. We lost lot of time already." Jasmine took the lead again.

"Wait for us!" I ran to follow her and the guys followed me.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

The deeper we go, the uglier this place looks. _Someone needs a new interior designer._ We walk in through some big doors and end up in the thrown room. Both Shredder and Skeleton King are present.

"Looks like we have some pests." Skeleton King grinned at us. _I hate when bad guys grin._

"Not a problem." Shredder charged at us.

"Don't think we'll go down easy!" Raph charged back, with us on his heals.

"I hope we don't go down." Mikey commented.

"Well, one day we might from someone else's or our own hands." Jasmine added and joined Raph.

"She just had to say it, didn't she?" Mikey looked at me quickly.

"You know her, the optimist." I ducked some attacks from shuriken. For the first three seconds everything seemed normal, until Jasmine ended up at the wall. It looked like she was being held by some force at it. But Shedder can't…but Skeleton King probably can. _Oh shell._

"What's the matter? Lost one and now you are weak?" He taunted us. I'm not empathic or anything, but I can tell Raph is mad.

"AHH!" He charged at Skeleton King, but Shredder kicked him in the gut, _Ouch_, and away. Then Bag of Bones did the same for him as for Jasmine, stuck him on the wall.

"Two left, the weakest two." Shedder walked to us.

"We're good as dead." Mikey commented. _Great, he lost his optimism. Okay, I'm thinking the same he is. We're dead._

"Hold it right there!" I heard Nova yell. Beta Team is here!

"A bit more of a challenge." Shedder sounded rather happy about it.

"What have we missed?" Sprx asked.

"Only minor fight outside of the room, bit more scary fight here and glued to the wall is the love birds." Mikey quickly recapped.

"Only that? Not much." Sprx thought.

"Yeah, we sometimes do get bigger moments in fights." Mikey agreed.

"Shut up!" Nova told them, which they did. In matter of seconds, the fight re-began. Skeleton King had to release his control on Raph and Jasmine for the fight. We (Ninja) charged at Shedder, while they (Shugazoomians) charged at Skeleton King. Once one was done, one group will help the other one. Not long after Alpha Team finally made it.

"Took you guys long enough!" Mikey told them.

"We ran in some itsy bitsy road blocks." Otto answered to that.

"That was itsy bitsy? I hate to see what you call big." Leo commented.

We all got ready to fight the evil duo. Looks like they got no idea were to strike us, considering the numbers. And we charged in full numbers again. Now we got to try to new energy weapons in their full potential on one shredding armor. Nice slicing on the legs from my kunai; major slashes from the katana, whacks and smacks from the bo-staff and nun-chucks, slashes from the sword and holes from the Sais. Quickly, Shredder had one serious case of a holed armor and was down on the ground.

"You haven't defeated me yet!" Shredder yelled at us.

"Uhh, guess again. You are down and holed." Mikey pointed out. Just as Shredder wanted to grab him, Leo cut of his arm. Just as we were about to turn and help them, we heard a 'swoosh!' and a 'glash!' We all turned to see some long stick, impale threw Jasmine, when it was aiming for Raph. The stick retreated, leaving Jasmine to fall on the ground. Raph caught her and held her. We could see a really bloody wound in her abdomen. _No, Jazz. JAZZ!_

**Cliffy! Was it good? Was it cliffy enough? Well, my first cliffy, so don't be harsh.**

**Are you slow or something people? We only got few questions at all! Send some! Ask us story related things you maybe don't want to ask us in the reviews! Personal Messages are personal, you know.**


	17. Kiss Me One Last Time

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Chapter 17: Kiss Me… One Last Time…_

**Jasmine's Point of View: **

The battle had been going on just fine; Shredder wasn't lasting long with all of us attacking him. Skeleton King had mostly taken to the background of the fight, only assisting in non-physical assaults on us. _He never was one to get his hands dirty._

Anyway, we were all fighting mostly against Shredder since he put himself in the front lines. Everyone was stabbing at him and slashing away his armor. I was stunned at times by their attacks, and by the sheer fact that the _damn man wouldn't go down!_ It frustrated us all to the worst extent.

Everything went down hill though after Shredder shouted to us all that we hadn't beaten him. Mikey had pointed out something to him, but I hadn't noticed. I was too focused on old Bag o' Bone in the back. He was no longer seated on his thrown, and now standing high, he gripped his scepter in his hands tightly before he threw it…

…toward Raph.

In the suddenness of the moment, my eyes widened and I raced toward him. His back was turned to Shredder and I jumped in front of his shell just as the scepter was about to hit. I felt the sharp edge of the scepter pierce my torso and fell. Raph and the others heard the pierce of his weapon into my flesh and Raph only just caught me before I hit the ground.

"JAZZ!" Sora screamed. Everyone turned to me and looked at my torso in fear. Everyone heard the vile laughter of Skelton King, and soon Shredder joined with him.

I might have been breathing deeply, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight, or let them think I was _weak_. The millions of blood cells and their crimson ooze that drenched the bone ooze floor suddenly rose from the floor and into the air. They froze and the evil duo went silent as they waited and watched for whatever would happen with these large needles of frozen blood.

"This… wound… isn't gonna… stop… me!" I whispered harshly and the frozen ice spears sped forward. Shredder used his gauntlet to slice them in front of his face, and only then did he realized that they exploded, only after he had sliced five of them and my blood, now liquid again, landed on his armor, where we heard a sizzle like sound. Shredder screamed in pain and he tried to wipe off the blood, but it only helped to spread it.

Skeleton King on the other hand was somehow able to avoid them all, but my spears hit the wall of his citadel. They burned through the wall and Skelton King felt the pain, but unlike Shredder, he didn't scream. He's the living dead after all; it's going to take more then tearing up his ship to kill him.

"Jazz!" Raph shouted. My attention was then brought to my boyfriend who sat hunched over me and still bleeding body, Sora's and my jacket was being used to stop the blood from draining out my body.

"I'll be okay… Raphie…" I whispered to him. Tears just swarmed down his face and onto my body. He knew of my healing ability, but it still worried him with the severity of this wound. It was deep, it might have hit a couple organs.

"Donny! Do somethin' for 'er!" Raph shouted at his purple masked brother. Donny, Nova and Gibson all rushed over and started looking me over.

"She has already started healing Raphael," Gibson told him, not looking up from his analyzer. "The only thing we can do is protect her as she heals herself until she can get back on her feet and fight or until we can get away."

"But Gibson, this is one of the worst wounds she's ever had; even worse then we found her nearly dead after Skelton King had her the last time." Nova whispered to him. Gibson looked up at her with his dark onyx eyes.

"We still can't do anything for her here. All our supplies are on the robot, and we are in the middle of a fight Nova, we can not do anything, not here."

"Is there anything I can do to help Gibson? Nova?" Donny asked. "I'm not the best at medics but I do what I can."

"Yes, keep putting pressure on her wound until it stops bleeding. We will deal with Skeleton King and Shredder in the mean time." Everyone else nodded and charged at the two evil villains.

I looked up away from my wound and focused on Raph while Donny put more pressure on my abdomen. His sobs were loud and his tears came quickly, like rainfall on my face. I slowly lifted my purple hand to crease his face. I shushed him and he looked down at me.

"Hush Raphie, hush…" I whispered to him. He placed one of his own hands over mine and held it there.

"You're hurt though." He whispered.

"Comes with the territory Raphie, I knew I'd be hurt doing this kind o' thing." I took a shaky breath and looked up at him. "If I didn't take risks like I do, then we'd never had met." I chuckled softly. "If I survive here…"

"_When_ you survive here." Raph nearly growled at me.

I sighed. "_When_ I survive here, Chiro's probably going to kill me for not following orders and coming here by myself. He always did hate me going out on my own."

"You ain't gonna die Jazz." He sobbed. "You ain't!"

"I'm losing consciousness Raphie, I can't stay awake." I breathed out slowly, feeling the very life slip out of me.

"No! Jasmine! You can't leave me!" He sobbed. "I just found you…"

"I'm sorry Raphie, please don't hate me…"

"I could never hate ya Jazzy."

"Will you do one last thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me… one last time…" He was hesitant. He slowly made his way up to me and around Don's arms that were still trying to stop the bleeding. His lips were almost ghost like as they touched mine in a final kiss. He feared crushing me in my now frail condition.

The warm feeling in my heart was the last thing that crossed my mind as I fell into the black void in my mind, and my Raphie, my love, disappeared from my view, or rather, I did from his.

_I was gone._

**Raphael's Point of View:**

I saw Jasmine's eyes roll into the back of her head and her hand went limp in mine. I felt my heart freeze when I saw she was gone. I chocked up. I couldn't believe it… I finally found the love of my life who _understood me_ and I had to lose her, lose her to Shred-Head and the walking skeleton.

The coldness disappeared from my heart and I felt nothing but anger and rage, pain and loss. I felt like my heart was gonna collapse down on itself from how swelled up on the inside I was from losing Jazz.

My tears seamed to stop themselves and I stood up. Donny looked over at me and tears leaked from his eyes. "Raph…" He whispered. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and walked around him and the body of my …_dead_ lover.

I approached the on-going battle between Shredder and Skeleton King and our allies, family and friends. The people around me ignored me as I walked around the fight to face the un-dead skeleton that sat again on his thrown, glaring at me.

Time seamed to stop when I stood before his thrown. I didn't hear anythin'. It was just me and him, me and the murderer of Jazz and her family. I was gonna get revenge for them, for her, for anyone else's lives he took, but mostly, for Jazzy.

Before he could respond or defend himself, I rushed at him and punched him in the side of the face…

With strength I didn't have before.

**Donatello's Point of View:**

I couldn't move from where I was seated, still holding the block saturated jackets over the now dead body of Jasmine's wound. I watched her, during her final moments. I saw she had no more energy to heal, she wouldn't have survived. Now my brother's out for revenge…

A large echoing crash blasted against the confined walls of the oozy citadel. Everyone turned to the back of the room. The entire back wall where Skeleton King had sat was now open into the room behind it. The entire outer edge of the wall inflamed.

My eyes then focused on my brother, the one filled with rage while he watched Jasmine die. His entire body was covered in fire, and yet, he stood calmly, the flames didn't burn his skin…

His ear piercing cry rang out as he charged at Skeleton King in the back room. The fire burst everywhere and just radiated like heat off his body as he 'beat the living crap' as Mikey would put it, out of Skeleton King. Everyone ran to get out of the way as the fire started to spread to the rest of the citadel.

"If we don't get out of here fast then we're all gonna end up barbequed!" Sprx shouted.

"But what about Raph?" Sora asked worriedly.

"We don't have time!" Chrio shouted. "Antauri, get a portable containment unit to put Raphael in until he's calmed down."

"So you're going to put him in a cage?" Sora screeched at him. "That's just going to make it worse!"

"We don't have time to argue Sora!" The Hyper Force leader shouted at her. He turned to his team. "Get everyone inside the Super Robot!" The team nodded and started herding us toward the fist that had been punched into the room, courtesy of the giant robot that I'd love to see the blue prints for.

I picked up the dead body of Jasmine in my arms and carried her to where the others were, but once I turned around, everyone noticed that Sora and Mikey were no longer there.

"Sora! Mikey!" Leo called out. He swore, an un-natural thing for him to do, and turned toward the Hyper Force. "Mikey and Sora have both stayed in the citadel."

Chiro smacked his head with his hand. "Sprx! Nova! Head after them and bring them back!" The two monkeys nodded and ran off deeper into the robot before flying off in what seamed to be the other hand of the robot.

_Please be okay you two,_ I though. _Please bring Raph back…_

**Michelangelo's Point of View: **

Sora had taken off running the minute that pretty cruel leader of the Hyper Force told her Raph was gonna be put into a cage. She seamed pretty steamed. I ran after her to make sure she was okay, that and now the citadel's coming apart since Raph's pretty much destroying everything that gets in his way of Skeleton King now.

When I finally caught up with my girlfriend, she was standing behind Raph as he was pounding away at some door that even he now with these strange new powers he got, were not helping him out much.

"Raphael!" She called out to him. He never moved an inch and continued to punch away at the wall while the ferocious flames on his body started to burn the ceiling above.

"Raph!" I called out to him. "Dude, you gonna take this whole place down!"

"Raph, listen to me!" Sora shouted. "Do you really think this is what Jasmine wants?" Raph stopped punching away at the wall, but faster then I could see, he had the front of Sora's shirt in his death grip and the flames gathered around them.

"You don't know what she wanted." He seethed at her.

"I know for a fact that she wouldn't want you to be acting like this. She saved your life so you could _live,_ not _die_!" The flames slowly receded on his body until we once again saw his green flesh. He slowly set down Sora before he hurt her, and once she was on the ground, I grabbed her and pulled her back into my arms.

"Let's go back to the ship; the others are waiting for us." She whispered. She reached out from my hold and grabbed his wrist gently, pulling it slightly to make him move. He didn't move much, so it made me pretty happy when Nova and Sprx showed up one of those Fist Rockets. We helped Raph into the ship and we drove back to the Super Robot.

**Jinmay's Point of View:**

It was an unbelievable discovery. It.. it was truly a work of the spirits around us for this to happen. We all sat in the medical bay, all looking around the lab and at the powerful being on the bed before us. A heart monitor was hocked up to her and a blood transfusion was next to her as well.

The startling thing was… the heart monitor… it beeped.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It had been only a few short minutes before Sprx and Nova finally arrived back with Michelangelo, Sora and Raphael. Otto was jumping off the walls with excitement and waiting until Raph came through the door, waiting to tell him the good news.

Once he finally walked in, Otto raced forward and pulled Raph in, despite his strange strength now that he received and his constant pulling against the pine green colored monkey.

When Raphael saw the body, he turned away even harder, but his brothers pushed him forward, then he finally saw it. He heard it, the heart monitor that helped us breath a little easier, knowing that she wasn't dead.

"I've done all I can for her." Gibson said. "I have no other healing methods, and Jasmine's healing powers were the one thing we really relied on for healing if we couldn't do that."

"If I may suggest something though," We all turned to look at who had spoke, which was none other then Master Splinter. "These strange powers that my son now has, they appeared when Miss Jasmine was thought to be dead, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Gibson said.

"What if these powers came from her? They certainly seam much like her's, but more uncontrolled and violent. What if she gave them to my son so that he would be able to protect himself since she knew she would pass?"

"If that is true," Antauri stated, "then that would mean that…"

"He can heal and save Jasmine!" Otto cried. Everyone turned to Raphael, who still stood frozen still in the doorway.

"He must have her abilities from the fire he caused." Leonardo murmured.

"Will you try Raph?" Donatello asked, his still covered in her blood from when he had tried to stop the bleeding.

"I don't know… I didn't even know how I turned on fire." He argued softly.

"Then let me help you Raphael." Antauri asked. He walked over to Jasmine's frail body and motioned to Raph that he should follow. "From what I remember with Jasmine speaking of her powers, they are driven by emotion, from you anger and thoughts that she was dead, it brought upon the fire, one of the easiest ones she said to master. I believe it is the opposite with healing, try thinking of all the good times you spent with her, the times where you laughed and had fun, I believe it will bring about your healing abilities."

"I don't know Antauri…"

"Try; try for your mate Raphael." Master Splinter told him. Raphael looked at his father before turning and nodding slowly and placing one of his hands on Jasmine's and the other over the large gash wound in her side. He closed his eyes and I saw him trying to focus, but his memories of her filled his eyes with tears.

I saw some of his family move to try to get closer and comfort him, but Antauri sternly shook his head 'no'. Suddenly there was a flash of light, we all looked over at Raphael, for a few seconds, he had the healing ability.

"You had it my son!" Master Splinter softly cheered him on. "Again!"

Raphael did so and soon the light was longer and brighter then it had been before. A large chocking cough rang out from the girl before him and Raphael turned to look at her. Jasmine's eyes were open and staring at him. She was breathing much deeper then she had before and her heart was beeping like crazy.

"Jazz…" He was at a lose for words. His powers for healing increased though and she smiled up at him tirely.

"I'm sorry Raphie."

"For what?"

"For leaving you, for causing you so much pain…"

"Its not your fault, its Skeleton King's." Raphael's fist over her wound clenched, thankfully grabbing at the air instead of her wounded body. "The next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him."

"I'll be right there at your side," He went to protest but she stopped him. "And _don't_ tell me otherwise. Don't you remember what I told you before?"

"Pain comes with the occupational territory?" He guessed playfully.

She grinned at him. "That's my Raphie." She leaned up in the bed to get closer to him, but was held back by her still wounded side. Raphael pushed her down gently.

"You're still hurt Jazzy."

"The lean down and kiss me before I hurt myself." He snickered and leaned down, pressing his lips to her own. Most females in the room (including myself) awed at the new couple (Otto and Mikey included).

"I believe now we should leave the two of them be, we may all pay our own visits to Jasmine once she is feeling better." Antauri told. Some of the others didn't want to leave, but a stern look from Chiro got them out of the room faster then Jasmine's ship the _Hell's Fire_. I laughed and followed my boyfriend out, taking a hold of his hand in my own.

"I guess everything's alright now." I told him after we left.

"Skeleton King is still out there Jinmay; we still have to bring him down, Shredder as well. Their both a threat to the universe."

"But we'll get them Chiro, now that we have even more allies now to help up." He sighed and turned to look at me. He gave me a soft smile.

"I know Jinmay, your right, we should celebrate. I mean this is the closet Jasmine's been to death and survived. Which reminds me…" He punched his fist into the wall so that he didn't end up hitting me. "I'm gonna kill her when she's better for not listening to me."

**Witch's Note:**

**You all must hate me for almost killing Jasmine. Ha! Even UgunsGreka Fans was freaked when I sent her a piece of the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, now for the final chapter before we take a break from this story. **

**Please Review and send in questions! We really don't have many and we need more! Please ask us something you guys! We're desperate!**

_**Halloween**__**Witch**_


	18. All Is Well, That Ends Well… Not

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One_

_Chapter 18: All is well, that ends well…Not._

**Time Skip: Month Later**

**Sora's Point Of View:**

A month has gone and we are getting ready to travel in space to find Shredder and Skeleton King, who escaped the destruction of the Citadel. Jasmine is already up and walking, only with a scar on her torso to prove her near death experience. Someone should make a book on this girl and her adventures; it would be a hit of the century. Her hand, by looks, will remain the purple it is now, at least she can use her hand properly now. Mikey-kun is both excited to travel in space, to see their friends, and worried about the two villains (_They better not hurt any of our alien friends_); Donny was packing his Bag of Tricks; Raph was both sharpening his sais and being with Jazz (_Kawaii!_); Leo was looking worried about this (_What else is new?_); I'm not sure where the monkeys are, but I can see that Chiro is looking rather stressed. Having nothing else to do, I went to him: "What's up?" He looked startled at the sudden question: "Eh, huh?"

"I asked: what's up?" I repeated.

"Ah, nothing much. Just…nothing." He suddenly ended.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but my boyfriend has a brother that sometime's acts like you now and anyone can tell when he is worried about something. So, don't think I wouldn't notice." I pointed out. He looked at me, bit annoyed, but I just looked at him innocently.

"I'm worried about the 2 that escaped. Happy?" He asked me.

"Maybe." I replied.

"You are just as annoying as Mikey can be, huh?" He shook his head.

"Maybe." I repeated.

"An annoying Sunshine is what you are, Sunshine."

"Did you just call me 'Sunshine'?" I asked in the same voice.

"Yeah."

"I hate that nickname!"

**Raphael's Point Of View:**

Things are both good and bad.

Bad: Shedder and Skeleton King are still free out there somewhere.

Good: Jazz is a-okay!

The best thing so far. Well, for me anyway.

"You look tense Raphie." She noted.

"Just thinking." I answered.

"About what?" She leaned on me.

"About things." I answered.

"Not going to share? Meany!" She pouted.

"Don't pout; that makes you look not so gorgeous." She smiled at that.

"Tell me." She whined a bit.

"About… the fight." I said out and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Don't worry. I am here and we are both fine." She tried to make me less tense, but that is something that will haunt me for a long time.

"I hate that nickname!" We heard Sora screech as she got a mop (How does she get those anyway?) and began to whack it against Chrio. He must have called her Sunshine, not knowing she hates that nickname. He's in for a rough beating. _I know that, I felt it on my shell once._

"Hey! Cut that out!" Chiro screamed.

"You have better chances running away." I gave him a tip, which he gladly used.

"I'm not done with you!" She was ready to follow, but Mikey pulled her away to some dark corner.

"What are they…" Sprx saw the little fiasco.

"Don't ask. You'll sleep better." I told him. Gibson, Otto and Don came in with some papers with complex calculations on them.

"We are good to go. We should leave in the next 30 minutes to catch up with them." Gibson read the papers.

"Then, let's go!" Chrio came in, after he made sure, Sora won't whack him again.

**Time Skip: 30 Minutes Later**

The Robot took off and flew out of the planets atmosphere, while in camouflage mode. Once out of any Earth radar length, they took it off and went full speed the supposed direction they went. Once we catch up with them, we'll fight them and defeat them. _I hope so._

**Ne, ne, how was it? UgunsGreka Fans did her part! Enjoy!**


	19. Double Q's & A's

_The Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together as One_

_Q's & A's_

Hey guys! _Halloween Witch_ here! Well, here's the question and answers chapter that _UgunsGreka Fans_ and I have been waiting to work on. I've looked over reviews and what not for questions to put on this chapter, and I found a few. So here's our answers to your questions!

Heisā readers! The last chapter before ending this! We were major low on questions, and we were delighted to see the questions in the reviews! We will be more then glad to answer it!

**Q:** (In reference to chapters 4-5) Is it going to be something like the Talk? _From Susurino_

**HW A:** I'm sure as your saw, it was just like the talk that a father has with their daughter's boyfriend, or brother with the same situation (and possibly others, but other do not happen often, make note that I acknowledge them though). Mikey won't be doing anything bad, we know that.

**UGF A:** In a way it will be, since Jasmine is protective of Sora and won't let anyone harm her.

**Q:** (In reference to chapters 4-5) Why do I get this feeling, that I need to get an ambulance? _From WinxPossible_

**HW A:** Because most likely you should, at the rate Mikey's going, he might be killed by Jasmine and his own sibling.

**UGF A:** You will have to call the ambulance, if not the reanimation.

**Q:** Mikey, what did you want to do with that underwear?_ From Kyuubi No Tenshi_

**HW A:** Mikey, what did you want with that? Don't tell me your hormones are acting up again. What are we going to do with him UgunsGreka Fans?

**UGF A: **Maybe tie him up to some wall or tell Jazz?

**HW A: ** I think I can live with that. (The two of us grab the poor turtle and tied him to a metal rod that was about the same size and Mikey in my basement and we told Jasmine about what he _almost_ did.)

**Jasmine:** What the hell did you do Mikey!

**Mikey:** I swear! I didn't do anything! (He cried for the other helplessly as Jasmine beat the crap out of him.)

**HW A: **Life is sweet, isn't it UgunsGreka Fans?

**UGF A: **It sure is!

**Q:** (Also to Mikey) Are you perv? _From Kyuubi No Tenshi_

**HW A:** Yes, that is a good question. Are you Mikey?

**Mikey: **Why the heck do you guys keep picking on me? Sora!

**UGF A:** But that is a good question after all. But I doubt he'll confess.

**HW A: **Your right Greka, you wanna bet on how much Jazz is gonna do to him?

**UGF:** I don't think I want to know what will she do, but I hope his life is insured.

**HW A: **You and me both; or we may lose a character.

**Mikey: **I'M NOT A PERV!

**HW A: **Sure your not. Just keep telling yourself that.

**UGF A: **What other dirty little secrets you have?

**Mikey:** I thought I was your favorite!

**UGF:** Yeah, but I also like to torture my favs!

**Mikey:** Someone save me!

**Q:** (In reference to _The Threat Statement) _I'm a girl and I felt the threat. Is that normal? _From Kyuubi No Tenshi_

**HW A:** Most likely, I preformed that section while thinking of my best friend, who is currently single and looking for a boyfriend, I just imagined what I would tell the boyfriend that I would do to him if he hurt my beloved best friend. (You can tell he means a lot to me.)

**UGF A:** Not sure if it is, but it might be a one time case.

**Q:** (In reference to chapter 11) Quasar knows about the suffixes? Didn't know that. _From Susurino_

**HW A:** Of course he does, didn't you pay attention to the show? Whenever he referred to anyone other the Skeleton King, like Chiro, he always used 'san'.

**UGF A:** I think he said that few times when he appeared. Didn't you notice?

**Q:** Raphael x Jasmine, does the pairing have an official name?_ From WinxPossible_

**HW A:** Rasmine or Razz, we figured that out a while back. It was so cute. We also figured out the one for Mikey and Sora too, and I think it was Mira.

**UGF A:** Like Halloween said: Rasmine or Razz. Mikey and Sora are called: Mikora or Mira.

**Q:** (In reference to the Ninja Formless) Gross! Can I throw up? _From Susurino_

**HW A:** I'd be surprised if you could hold yourself together. If you know what a Formless is like, and add it to a Foot Ninja, it's most certainly, 100%, not going to be a gook _looking _combination.

**UGF A:** In this bucket (Shows the bucket).

**Q:** What else do you girls got up your sleeves? _From WinxPossible_

**HW A:** A lot of stuff, UgunsGreka Fans already though she needed to slow down my path of evil, but we eventually came to a compromise and I'm happy with it. My evil shall rein forever! It and I can not be killed! XD

**UGF A:** (Shows a gun hidden in her sleeve) We got few surprises up our sleeves.

**Q:** (In reference to chapter 18) Where the hell did she get that mop? _From Kyuubi No Tenshi_

**HW A:** That's a question probably better left _unanswered_, Sora has her mysterious ways…

**UGF A:** That is a mystery that will stay unknown even for me. And I made her up.

**Q:** (In reference to Raphael's rage in the Citadel of Bone when Jasmine was thought to be dead.) Mikey and Sora, don't you realize he could have accidentally killed you guys? _From Susurino_

**HW A: **You guys were idiots, but you did manage to somehow bring him back, but I wouldn't suggest doing that again.

**UGF A:** UGF A: That was stupid, but most of the heroes are nowadays stupid.

**Mikey: **We did it to get Raph back! Besides, its Sora who got the closet to him!

**Sora: **Thanks Mikey… (she glared at him and spoke sarcastically) now why don't you tell them more?

**HW A: **I'm not saying I wouldn't do the same thing, but his body was aflame, one touch from those flames and you guys could've been dead.

**UGF:** And no one of your fans wants you dead!

**Q:** (Last Question) Everyone I bet wants to know, is there going to be a sequel?

**HW A:** Yes there is going to be a sequel. Ugunsgreka Fans and I talked it over and we decided to do one, right before we posted the question on chapter 12. The two of us however will be taking a break to make the outline and work on some of our own pieces for a while, but I figure we should have it up two months from when we post this last chapter, keep an eye out on my profile for the name of the sequel _**Light vs. Dark Once More**_ and the date when it will come out.

**UGF A:** You guys can bet your lives on it: There will be a SEQUEL! Like Halloween said, after some time, when we figure out the big parts and small details for it to be perfect. Be patient and it will be rewarded.

(With the others)

**Raph:** I can't believe no one asked us any questions!

**HW: **But I though you didn't like being asked questions?

**Raph:** Well, yeah, but Mikey here gets three! And only one mentions me and my girl!

**Jasmine: **Yeah! Where's the questions for us? (She started to approach me and UgunsGreak Fans, Raph right behind her.)

**UGF:** (Nervously) We c-can try a-and f-f-find some about you two…

**Jasmine: **Bullshit!(She slammed her fist onto the table next to us, breaking it, and then crumbling a piece of it in her hand.) Raph and I read the chapter; there are no other or more questions.

**HW: **I'm sure, no positive; no 100% assured that they will give you a million questions when the sequel comes around. (Raph turned back at us and looked at us two with such rage filled eyes and ended us, grabbing us both by our necks and putting us against the wall.

**Raph: **That damn sequel is just another reason for you two murderers to try and kill one of us, I already almost lost Jazz once, I ain't about to lose her again! (He dropped us then and let us catch our breath as he and his girlfriend, both of them enraged in anger, stormed off.)

**HW:** Greka?

**UGF: **They need to take a chill-pill. And besides, I won't be the one torturing  
>them. I'll have some fun with Sora, Mikey and her soon-to-be amnesia. We<br>should get some tranquilizers. And I know the perfect person for the job!

**HW: **Who?

**UGF: **Edogawa Conan! He has a stun-gun wristwatch and knows how to use it!

**HW: **(Sigh) Of course. You do realize you just gave them a hint to the sequel right?

**UGF:** Oops.

We'll see you guys later! We are a set of dangerous, creative girls who work for the plot bunnies of evil to please the ever changing and critiquing minds of all readers everywhere, while we hide from the PBOCC (Plot Bunny Operative Catching Cops) ~ _Halloween Witch_

Wait for more and good luck on surviving school! ~ _UgunsGreka Fans_


End file.
